Une histoire de Cendrillon
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: UA, 2x1 Voici une version de Cendrillon comme vous n'en avez jamais vu. Pour savoir ce qui se passe, venez lire et laissez une review
1. Chapter 1

**- Titre : Une histoire de Cendrillon**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's bride

-** Genre : **UA, romance, yaoi

- **Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 6x9

- **Disclaimer : **A mon grand regret, les perso de GW ne m'appartiennent pas.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Cela faisait quelques jours que j'avais en tête de faire une adaptation de l'histoire de Cendrillon avec les g-boys. Je me suis souvenu d'une trés ancienne version que sûrement peu de personnes doivent connaître et j'ai voulu la partager avec vous. Ne vous en faites pas, cette fic n'implique pas que j'arrête ma fic "Les yeux du coeur", celle-ci continuera d'ici peu. Pour l'heure lisez cette fic et donnez-moi votre avis.

* * *

**Une histoire de Cendrillon**

L'histoire débute dans le somptueux royaume de Talgueese, par un froid matin d'hiver. La neige était tombée abondamment cette année-là et elle recouvrait de son manteau blanc tout le pays. Aux abords d'une épaisse forêt, se trouvait un charmant domaine appartenant à la famille Maxwell. Ce domaine comportait la maison principale, les quartiers des domestiques et l'écurie se regroupant autour d'une grande cour. Dans ce lieu d'ordinaire si tranquille, il régnait une grande agitation. En effet, le roi Zech, sa femme la reine Lucrézia, le prince Heero et leur suite devaient se rendre dans leur palais d'hiver et feraient donc une halte au domaine. Par conséquent, tous les domestiques s'affairaient à tout nettoyer et à dresser un buffet digne de ce nom en l'honneur de leurs visiteurs. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, personne ne faisait attention au jeune homme dans l'écurie entrain de flatter un magnifique étalon noir.

- Tiens Deathscythe, je t'ai apporté des gâteaux.

Le cheval huma les friandises avant de les manger dans la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux plein de tendresse.

- Mon Deathscythe, voilà maintenant trois ans que tu es mon cheval et nous n'avons jamais le droit de sortir tous les deux, lui dit-il en lui caressant le museau. Je sais que tu aimerais que je monte sur ton dos pour aller aux champs mais aujourd'hui c'est impossible. Il faut recevoir dignement le roi et j'ai beaucoup trop de travail.

Il entendit une voix l'appeler et donna une dernière caresse à son compagnon avant de partir en lui disant :

- Je reviendrai bientôt. Aussitôt fini mes corvées. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Et il quitta l'écurie sous le regard de son étalon.

Les heures passaient. La foule de serviteurs terminait de mettre les tables dans la cour, attendant le signal de l'arrivée du monarque et de sa suite. Tout cela sous la surveillance accrue de la maîtresse des lieux, Lady Une, une femme aussi belle que cruelle, et de sa fille, Réléna dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que sa stupidité et son avarice. Alors que la maîtresse de maison observait les préparatifs aux côtés de sa fille, épiant chaque geste de ses serviteurs d'un oeil critique, un bruit d'assiette retentit dans la cuisine. Surprises, les deux femmes se retournèrent en même temps puis après un temps de réflexion, Réléna se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit de sa voix moqueuse :

- Encore une bêtise de Cendrillon !

Toutes deux se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine du domaine et trouvèrent au milieu des fourneaux, deux jeunes garçons, d'environ 16 ans, entrain de ramasser les débris d'un vieux plat éparpillés au sol. L'un d'eux avait de magnifiques cheveux blond comme le soleil, les yeux bleu turquoise et portait les vêtements d'un commis de cuisine. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux couleur de miel coiffés en natte, de beaux yeux améthystes et un visage d'ange noirci par la suie, vêtu de vieux vêtements noirs troués par endroit. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lady Une, les deux garçons tressaillirent. Celle-ci les regarda d'un air méprisant tandis que Réléna gloussait dans son dos. Elle attrapa un martinet qui pendait sur un mur et s'avança vers les deux garçons qui avaient baissé la tête, en attente de leur punition. La lady était connue pour sévir à chaque incartade de ses employés, qu'elles soient petites ou non. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle s'arrêta et vit le garçon blond trembler, preuve qu'il devait être le fautif. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix hautaine et froide.

- Gros maladroit.

- Excusez-le, Madame, intervint Sally, la cuisinière. C'est que le plat était déjà fêlé, il avait beaucoup servi.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le casser. Regarde-moi, dit-elle en passant le martinet sous le menton du jeune garçon pour relever son visage et voir ses yeux brillant de larmes retenues.

C'est à ce moment que l'autre garçon se saisit de la pointe du martinet et s'adressa à la maîtresse des lieux sur un ton suppliant :

- Chère belle-mère, c'est ma faute si le plat s'est brisé.

Lady Une porta alors son regard sur l'autre jeune homme qui se trouvait être son beau-fils, Duo. C'était le fils de son défunt mari, David Maxwell, un riche propriétaire terrien, veuf, qu'elle avait rencontré il y a plus de cinq ans alors qu'elle venait de perdre son mari, le baron Treize Kushrénada. L'homme désirait justement se remarier et l'avait épousé deux mois après leur rencontre. Malheureusement, le brave homme mourut deux ans plus tard d'un grave maladie et elle hérita du domaine ainsi que la tutelle de son fils qui était alors âgé de 13 ans. N'ayant jamais eu la fibre maternelle pour le pauvre orphelin, elle l'obligea à jouer le rôle d'un simple serviteur dans sa propre maison. Ce garçon avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle aussi bien par son impertinence que son incompétence. Mais chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu le corriger, elle regardait ses yeux d'une couleur extraordinaire qui lui rappelaient ceux de son défunt père et elle se ravisait. Duo savait qu'elle ne porterait jamais la main sur lui et jouissait de ce privilège pour la contredire ou prendre la défense des autres serviteurs face à elle, leur épargnant d'être châtier. Continuant de la défier du regard, il vit sa belle-mère abaisser le bras et lui faire signe de vaquer à ses occupations, marquant une nouvelle fois sa victoire. Lady Une s'en retourna donc vers Sally et lui demanda où en étaient les préparatifs du buffet.

- Sally, tout est prêt pour la collation ?

- Il ne manque rien, Madame. Tout est là.

- Faire plaisir à des hôtes de cette qualité est très difficile, intervint Réléna, et il ne faudrait pas que le roi trouve à redire.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Lady Une était très fière de sa fille, elle l'avait éduqué comme sa mère l'avait fait pour elle, à savoir bien se comporter en société, avoir une tenue irréprochable et surtout quelques notions de séduction utiles pour se trouver un mari. Et elle entendait bien la marier avec un homme riche. Elle comptait justement sur la venue du couple royal pour se faire inviter au bal qui allait être donner en l'honneur de leur installation dans le palais d'hiver. Cependant , elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Duo entrain de ramoner vigoureusement la hotte du fourneau. Son visage était couvert de suie, une longue mèche s'était échappée de sa natte et pendait sur son épaule. Ne supportant pas la négligence, la marâtre s'avança vers son beau-fils qui stoppa son geste en la voyant.

- Je me demande parfois Duo si vraiment tu es gourde ou si tu le fais exprès pour me rendre malade, dit-elle en repoussant la mèche derrière l'oreille du jeune homme. Ton père m'a fait légataire d'un bien mauvais garnement. Enfin, tel père, tel fils ! conclut-t-elle, le regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- Laissez dont mon père où il est ! répondit Duo, ayant senti l'insulte dans les propos de sa belle-mère. Ne vous a-t-il pas laisser en héritage ce domaine ?

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Pareille audace me stupéfait ! Tu as entendu, Réléna ?

- Oui, mère.

- Écoute-moi bien Duo, reprit-elle sur un ton autoritaire, le temps des promenades à cheval avec ton père est définitivement révolu. Tout comme le tir à l'arbalète et la chasse. Et toutes ces bêtises qu'il t'avait apprises. Maintenant tu es pire qu'un vagabond, tu ne penses qu'à courir, qu'à galoper dans la forêt comme un renard en vadrouille. Crois-tu qu'il est convenable de s'amuser de la sorte ? C'est moi qui commande ici à présent et tu n'es qu'un serviteur, rien de plus !

Duo ne fut pas démonté par les menaces de sa marâtre et soutint son regard sans ciller. Lady Une chercha à tout prix un moyen d'ôter ce petit air arrogant du visage de ce garçon. Lorsqu'elle vit une servante passer avec un saladier rempli de petits pois, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle arracha le saladier des mains de la jeune fille et déversa son contenu dans le seau rempli de suie à côté de Duo. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant ce geste.

- Tu vas me trier ça jusqu'à midi, dit-elle en secouant le seau afin de mélanger le contenu. Et après tu viendras me demander pardon. Je te ferai courber l'échine, mon garçon, et ravaler ton caquet. Du sais-je user des taloches et du martinet. Et gares à toi si je t'aperçois quand le roi sera présent avec son escorte.

- Douce Maman chérie, intervint Réléna en mettant une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, ne soit pas fâcher à cause d'une souillon mal débarbouillée.

Sur ces entrefaites, Lady Une quitta la cuisine avec Réléna, cette dernière en profitant pour lancer un dernier sourire narquois à l'intention de Duo. Le jeune homme soupira d'exaspération dés que la porte se referma. Bien qu'il n'avait pas très envie de passer sa matinée à trier des petits pois, il prit son courage à deux mains et se saisit du seau dans l'intention d'accomplir sa besogne dans sa chambre. En passant devant la cuisinière, celle-ci lui adressa un regard désolé et lui dit sur un ton compatissant :

- Essaie de comprendre que ta belle-mère sera toujours une mégère.

- En tout cas, que je le comprenne ou non, les corvées sont pour "Cendrillon", murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Cendrillon". C'était le surnom que lui avait trouvé sa belle-mère quand elle l'avait réduit au rôle de simple valet. Elle trouvait ce pseudonyme très approprié car Duo devait le plus souvent s'occuper de l'entretien des cheminées et donc il se retrouvait souvent couvert de cendres. C'était en quelque sorte un nouveau moyen pour elle de le rabaisser encore plus. D'un pas lourd et sans volonté, il gravit les marches menant à sa chambre. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre, une simple paillasse et un nécessaire de toilette installés au grenier. Son seul luxe était la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et qui faisait face au colombier. Sa belle-mère l'avait dépossédé de presque tous ses biens, à part quelques souvenirs de ses parents qu'il cachait dans un endroit secret et son cheval. Arrivé dans son antre, Duo s'assit sur le sol avec une corbeille qu'il avait emporté et renversa le contenu du seau sur le plancher. D'une main nonchalante, il s'amusa à tracer des sillons dans la suie, passant ses doigts entre les petits pois. Il soupira. Jamais il n'aurait fini pour midi, lui qui avait promis à Deathscythe de revenir le plus vite possible. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se releva et alla ouvrir pour trouver Quatre, le garçon blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Quat-chan ?

- Tu m'as sauvé du martinet alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'aider à faire ta punition.

- Mais ils ne vont pas se demander où tu es ? Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennui ?

- Tu sais, ils sont tellement occupés à préparer le buffet qu'ils ne s'apercevront jamais qu'il manque un simple commis comme moi. Alors tu me laisses entrer ?

Duo sourit au jeune homme et lui céda le passage. Ce cher Quatre. Duo et lui se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'était son seul véritable ami depuis la mort de son père et il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir jouer les domestiques. Quatre était son confident et il le soutenait toujours dans les moments difficiles. Une fois la porte fermée, Duo s'assit sur son lit pendant que Quatre évaluait la masse de travail.

- Mon pauvre ami, lui dit-il, elle ne t'a pas épargné aujourd'hui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

- Oui mais je n'aime pas les voir s'acharner sur toi alors que tu as déjà tellement souffert de la mort de ton père.

- Elles auront beau me donner les pires travaux à faire, je continuerai à marcher la tête haute. Elles ne me feront jamais plier.

- J'admire ta détermination, beaucoup aurait flanché à ta place.

- Peut-être mais je suis un Maxwell et un Maxwell n'abandonne jamais.

En disant cela, Duo reporta son attention sur sa besogne. Cela allait lui prendre des heures, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses orbes améthystes. L'ayant remarqué, Quatre lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien. C'est juste que j'avais promis à Deathscythe d'aller faire une promenade dans les bois. Le pauvre, ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas sorti se dégourdir les jambes et avec cette punition, je ne pourrais pas le sortir aujourd'hui.

Quatre comprit alors la tristesse de son ami. Lui qui tenait tellement à son cheval. Il eut soudain une idée.

- Écoute ! Puisque personne ne s'attend à te revoir avant plusieurs heures, vas-y. Rien ne t'en empêche.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas aller me promener et te laisser faire ce travail à ma place. Seul, tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Qui a dit que j'allais être seul ? dit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Sur ces mots, Quatre alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et poussa un petit sifflement. Aussitôt une volée de colombes pénétra dans la pièce et les oiseaux se mirent à picorer les petits pois sur le sol. Duo posa un regard stupéfait sur le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui avant de le reporter sur son ami entrain de cajoler une colombe sur son bras.

- Ce sera fini en un rien de temps, dit-il en reposant le volatile sur le sol, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille.

- J'avais oublié que c'était toi qui les avait élevé. Tu es vraiment incroyable.

- Merci du compliment.

- Comment puis-je te remercier ?

- Ne me remercie pas. Te voir heureux est pour moi la meilleure des récompenses. Maintenant vas vite, je crois que quelqu'un t'attend.

Duo étreignit son ami puis quitta la chambre, emportant un long manteau avec lui. Il se précipita vers l'écurie, faisant attention que personne ne le remarque. Arrivant prés du box de son étalon, il aperçut quelqu'un avec lui. Il s'approcha discrètement et se cacha derrière une grosse poutre. Cependant, une voix l'interpella :

- Dis-moi Duo, les seigneurs ne sont toujours pas arrivés ?

Duo sortit de sa cachette et reconnut G, le palefrenier. Il s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Deathscythe dresse toujours les oreilles dés que tu approches, Duo. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres pour voir le cortège ? demanda-t-il en finissant de brosser l'animal.

- Je suis puni, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse. De toute façon, je préfère être ici.

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir le Prince ?

- A vrai dire, je l'ai déjà entre-aperçu l'an dernier aux fêtes du Carême.

- Et alors, il t'a plu ? lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire entendu.

Duo rougit aussitôt. G connaissait les penchants du fils de son défunt maître et aimait le taquiner. Duo essaya de se souvenir du visage du Prince mais la vision qu'il en avait était très flou, il l'avait vu de loin et jamais de face. Voyant que le palefrenier attendait une réponse de sa part, prenant son silence pour une confirmation, il s'empressa de lui répondre :

- Le seul ici qui me plaît, c'est mon Deathscythe ! dit-il en enserrant l'encolure de son étalon.

Celui-ci hennit comme pour montrer sa satisfaction devant la réponse de son maître. G voulut rétorquer mais il entendit la voix d'un domestique crier :

- ILS ARRIVENT ! ILS ARRIVENT !

- Le Roi ! Je dois y aller !

Et sur ce, il quitta l'écurie, laissant le jeune homme seul avec son cheval. Voyant enfin l'opportunité qu'il attendait, il enfila un licol à son étalon et le fit sortir de l'écurie par une porte dérobée. Tenant fermement les rênes de l'animal, il l'entraîna jusqu'à une petite grange délaissée, à une centaine de mètres du domaine. Mais il entendit des aboiements et vit un petit chien noir et blanc le suivre.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmener, Shini. Rentre à la maison ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Shini se mit alors à le regarder en penchant la tête et se mit à gémir. Duo comprit le petit jeu de son compagnon à quatre pattes et s'adressa alors plus durement à lui tout en gardant une expression douce :

- Et ne joue pas au malheureux avec moi. Pars vite recevoir le Prince et tu pourras manger des restes. Crois-moi, là-bas tu seras bien mieux. Je reviens bientôt, je te le promets alors soit compréhensif. Vas !

Le chien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repartit comme il était venu. Une fois le cheval convenablement attaché à une vieille poutre, il gravit un petit escalier en bois menant au grenier de la grange. Il ouvrit la trappe et pénétra à l'intérieur en appelant :

- Solo ?

Un petit hululement lui répondit. Aussitôt, il localisa une petite chouette hulotte perchée sur un panier. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son plumage soyeux.

- Tu garde bien mon trésor. Je t'en remercie, lui dit-il en s'emparant d'un petit coffret qui se trouvait dans le panier.

Il fit quelques pas et s'agenouilla devant une caisse où il déposa le coffret. Doucement, il souleva le couvercle et se mit à contempler son trésor. Il y avait là le peu de choses appartenant à ses parent qu'il avait réussi à sauver de l'avarice de sa belle-mère. Il y avait une belle broche en nacre avec une rose gravée en son centre appartenant à sa mère, la vieille pipe de son père, une dague portant les armoiries de sa famille, deux faux entre-croisées, et un petit miroir. Il le prit et contempla son reflet. Il faisait peine à voir avec son visage sale et sa natte à moitié défaite. Il détacha ses cheveux et entreprit de la refaire correctement. Ensuite il prit un vieux mouchoir et, à l'aide du miroir, il essaya de se débarbouiller un peu. Alors qu'il terminait d'effacer une tâche plus tenace que les autres, il entendit un hennissement. Il rangea le miroir dans le coffret puis le remit à sa place. La chouette le regarda faire avec ses grands yeux brillants. Après cela, le jeune homme se saisit de la selle qui reposait prés de lui et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'oiseau.

- Deathscythe m'appelle déjà. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec toi. Désolé.

L'oiseau de nuit lui fit un signe de tête pour preuve qu'il comprenait et après une dernière caresse, Duo s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, le cortège royal pénétrait dans la grande cour du domaine Maxwell. La garde royale entrait la première aussitôt suivi des clairons annonçant leur arrivée. Puis vint le tour du carrosse royal. A son bord se trouvait le Roi Zech, magnifiquement vêtu d'un épais manteau de fourrure argenté, vraiment très bel homme avec ses yeux bleus perçants et ses longs cheveux blonds. A ses côtés se tenait la Reine Lucrézia rayonnante de beauté, vêtue d'un manteau en peau d'hermine aussi blanc que la neige. Et à leurs pieds étaient couchés leurs deux chiens, Aries et Léo, deux samoyèdes d'un blanc immaculé, tenus en laisse par leur dresseur. Le Roi regarda derrière lui le reste du cortège composé de quatre voitures transportant leur suite mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit signe à un homme plutôt âgé chevauchant un petit cheval gris d'approcher. Celui-ci obtempéra et mena sa monture prés du carrosse.

- Je ne vois pas le Prince, il n'était pas avec vous ?

L'homme qui se trouvait être J, le précepteur du Prince Heero, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au cortège avant de répondre à son souverain d'une voix lasse :

- A vrai dire Sire, pendant tout le trajet, j'essayais d'inculquer à Wufei, Trowa et à notre Prince quelques leçons de bonne conduite mais aussitôt les bois en vue, ils ont disparu au triple galop.

Le Roi se désespéra de l'attitude de son fils. Celui-ci semblait fuir tout ce qui se rattachait de prés ou de loin aux affaires du royaume et préférait passer son temps à monter à cheval ou à tirer à l'arbalète avec ses compagnons. Il fallait pourtant qu'il commence à prendre ses responsabilités en tant que futur souverain. Il se promit à lui-même de trouver le moyen de mater son tempérament rebelle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se tourna vers le précepteur et lui dit d'un ton dur :

- Ramenez-les sur le champ et qu'ils soient sévèrement blâmés !

- Oui Sire ! dit-il en amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

Le Roi sentit son épouse lui donner un coup de coude qui le fit la regarder. Celle-ci lui adressait un regard noir. Il comprit aussitôt le message et rappela son serviteur :

- Ne leur dites rien, je leur parlerai ! se ravisa-t-il.

- Entendu.

Et il s'en alla. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention et il vit la maîtresse des lieux en compagnie de sa fille s'avancer prés de la voiture. Il leur adressa un sourire et elles lui répondirent en se prosternant.

Les domestiques les suivirent dans leur mouvement.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme chevauchait librement un superbe étalon noir dans la forêt. Le sourire au lèvre, Duo et Deathscythe trottaient gaiement dans les bois, les pas du cheval faisant grincer la neige sous ses sabots. Sur l'épais manteau blanc, Duo pouvait voir les empreintes laissées par le peuple de la forêt. Enfin il était heureux. Lorsqu'il montait son fidèle destrier, il se sentait libre, plus de travaux pénibles, plus de moqueries, plus de Cendrillon. Il était de nouveau lui. Il sentait que son ami était tout aussi ravi que lui de cette promenade à croire l'impatience qu'il voyait dans chacun de ses pas. S'il ne le retenait pas, il ne doutait pas que celui-ci se serait mis à galoper dés que son cavalier s'était mis en selle. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'aurés d'une clairière, Duo vit quelque chose bouger au niveau des grands arbres et fit stopper sa monture prés d'un sapin. Convenablement dissimulé, il put apercevoir trois cavaliers mettant pied à terre, une arbalète à la main. La distance qui les séparait ne lui permettait pas de les détailler. Aussi il descendit de son cheval puis, après lui avoir sommer de l'attendre, il commença à se rapprocher d'eux discrètement. Après quelques mètres, il se cacha derrière un sapin et se mit à les observer. Les trois cavaliers ne semblaient pas plus vieux que lui et devaient être de riches seigneurs au vue de leurs vêtements couteux et le modèle de leurs armes. L'un d'eux était plutôt grand, le teint clair, les cheveux châtains dont une longue mèche qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage, les yeux verts et portait un pourpoint de cuir noir sous une cape marron. Son voisin était plus petit, le teint très blanc, les cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière en une queue basse, les yeux noirs en amande et était vêtu de vêtements étranges qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu dans l'un des livres de son père sur la culture asiatique, entièrement blanc sous une cape rouge sang. Mais celui qui retint son attention fut le troisième. Il était de taille moyenne, le teint clair lui aussi, les cheveux bruns en bataille tombant sur de magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt et portait un habit de couleur bleu clair sous une cape blanche. Il émanait de lui beaucoup de charisme et ce petit air sûr de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage acheva de lui faire battre le coeur à tout rompre. Duo se sentit trés attiré par ce garçon si beau, si troublant mais alors qu'il allait amorcer un mouvement pour se rapprocher, il remarqua un écusson sur sa cape et il reconnut l'emblême de la famille royale. Alors ce fut le choc, ce garçon n'était autre que le Prince Heero. Cette découverte lui brisa le coeur. Il n'était plus qu'un serviteur et il lui était interdit de s'approcher d'un membre de la royauté. Persuadé de n'avoir plus rien à faire en ces lieux, il voulut revenir sur ses pas quand il aperçut le Prince lever son arbalète droit devant lui. Intrigué, il essaya de voir ce qu'il visait et aperçut une jeune biche qui marchait dans la neige, inconsciente du danger qui planait sur elle. Il reporta son regard sur le Prince et le vit armer son arbalète. A cette vision, une idée farfelue germa dans son esprit. Aprés tout personne ne saurait qu'il avait approché le Prince alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, il prit de la neige dans ses mains et en fit une boule de la taille de son poing. Au moment où le Prince allait tirer, il lança son projectile sur lui qui atterrit en plein sur son visage. Duo pouffa lorsqu'il vit le visage du jeune homme complètement perdu, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Le Prince Heero était content de lui, il avait trouvé la cible idéale : une biche. Faisant signe à ses compagnons de ne plus faire un geste, il arma son arbalète et la brandit en direction de l'animal. Mais au moment où il allait tirer, il reçut une boule de neige en plein visage, déviant son tir. Affolée par le bruit, la biche s'enfuit dans les sous-bois. Ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce furent tout aussi surpris. Le plus grand des deux s'approcha de lui et le débarassa du peu de neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

- Et bien mon ami, il semble que le chasseur soit devenu gibier.

A cette constatation, le chinois se mit à pouffer de rire suivi de son ami. Heero leur adressa un regard tellement froid qu'ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Le Prince balaya du regard les alentours à la recherche de la personne qui avait osé perturber le seul moment de plaisir qu'il pouvait s'accorder avec ses amis, Trowa et Wufei. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une personne avec de longs cheveux châtains coiffé en natte, vêtu d'un long manteau noir entrain de le regarder avec des yeux rieurs. Comment cette fille, puisqu'il en déduisit que c'en était une, avait-elle osé lui faire ce genre de plaisanterie ? Blessé dans son orgueil, il la regarda avec un sourire qui, aux yeux de ses amis, n'annonçait rien de bon. La demoiselle voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, la jeune fille lui sourit malicieusement comme pour le narguer avant de se mettre à courir en direction des bois. Heero se lança à sa poursuite, Trowa et Wufei sur ses talons. Mais cette diablesse était aussi rapide qu'un lièvre et il ne parvenait pas à la rattrapper. Dans ce jeu de course-poursuite, Duo était le gibier et le Prince le chasseur. Mais ici le gibier avait l'avantage de connaître parfaitement les moindres cachettes qu'offrait la forêt. S'il désirait l'attrapper, le chasseur devait utiliser la ruse. Aussi il fit signe à ses amis de la prendre en tenaille. Ils se séparèrent dans le but de ne laisser aucune voie de sortie à leur proie.

Aprés les avoir baladé pendant un moment, Duo ne les vit plus le suivre. Il en déduit qu'il les avait tout bonnement semé. Aussi décida-t-il de s'arrêter et de s'adosser à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Cette petite course l'avait beaucoup amusé et il s'imaginait la tête de son beau prince en rage ce qui le fit sourire gentillement. Soudain, il sentit une présence prés de lui. Il tourna la tête et pâlit en voyant le Prince Heero qui le fixait avec un sourire victorieux. Lorsqu'il voulut s'enfuir, il fit face au garçon à la mèche aussitôt rejoint par le chinois et se retrouva encerclé.

- Ah nous la tenons enfin ! fit le chinois essoufflé. Tu nous auras fait courir dis-donc !

- Elle mériterait la bastonade, ajouta Trowa tout aussi fatigué.

Duo était complètement tétanisé, le regard du Prince le clouait sur place si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les deux autres parler de lui au féminin. Heero s'avança plus prêt et se mit à le dévisager. Le coeur de Duo manqua plusieurs battements lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Il aurait pu se noyer dans cette mer cobalt si le Prince ne s'était pas mis à ricaner en disant :

- Pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

- Une sorte de poulet sans plume, dit Wufei avec un sourire narquois.

- Un oisillon qui mange des vers de terre, se moqua Trowa.

- Un lièvre sans oreille, conclua Heero.

Le sang de Duo n'en fit qu'un tour. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de lui ? Et en plus ils le prenaient pour une fille. Ce Prince n'était finalement qu'un gosse pourri gâté et arrogant. Un éclat de rage brilla dans ses orbes améthystes qui n'échappa pas à la vue de Heero qui fut parcourut d'un étrange frisson. Sans attendre, le jeune homme voulut mettre les choses au point.

- Pour votre information, messieurs, sachez que le terme exact est gamin et non gamine.

Les yeux de Trowa et Wufei s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix grave et mielleuse du "gamin". Heero, lui, avait seulement froncé les sourcils. Alors la gamine était en réalité un gamin. Et un gamin avec des yeux vraiment magnifiques. Il tendit la main dans l'intention de prendre le menton du jeune homme afin de mieux les voir. Mais Duo la repoussa et regarda son interlocuteur avec une lueur de défi. Cette réction l'amusa encore plus.

- Oh ! La "demoiselle" est méchante, s'amusa-t-il à dire pour le narguer. On devrait la pendre, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Ce serait plus amusant de lui administrer une fessée, intervint Wufei, jouant le jeu de son ami.

- Ou bien l'enterrer vivante, ajouta Trowa avec un sourire diabolique.

A ces mots, les trois hommes firent un pas en direction de Duo. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de son sort et avec un sourire malicieux, il leur dit :

- Quand les poules auront des dents, blancs-becs !

Puis il en profita pour s'enfuir, ses poursuivants ayant baisser leur garde. Les trois amis prirent un air scandalisé.

- Quelle audace ! se reprit Heero. Il me paiera ça. Je lui ferai regretter son impertinence !

Tous les trois repartirent à la poursuite du natté. Celui-ci parvint jusqu'aux chevaux de ses poursuivants en quelques enjambées. Il remarqua l'un d'eux, un étalon aussi blanc que la neige avec les armoiries de la famille royale sur sa selle. Alors qu'il allait le toucher, il vit son propriétaire arriver de loin, ses compagnons derrière lui. A ce rythme, ils finiraient par le rattrapper, chose qui ne devait surtout pas arriver s'il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie. Ne trouvant aucune autre solution, il cria à l'intention des trois garçons :

- A trois contre un, vous n'avez pas honte ! Bande de lâches !

Et sur ces mots, il monta l'étalon qui se cabra avant de partir au grand galop. Heero tenta de l'arrêter, sachant le caractère trop fougueux de sa monture.

- Tu vas tomber ! Ce cheval est dangereux, tu vas te rompre les os !

Mais le garçon ne tint pas compte de son avertissement et continua sa chevauchée.

- Il est complètement fou ! s'exclama Wufei.

- J'ai bien peur que toutes ces bêtises ne se terminent par un malheur, soupira Trowa.

- Vite ! Il faut le suivre ! ordonna Heero.

Sur ces entrefaites, le Prince enfourcha le premier cheval à sa portée et se lança à la poursuite du natté, Trowa et Wufei sur le deuxième. Un peu plus loin, Duo arriva prés de son Deathscythe. Aprés une dernière caresse pour l'étalon blanc, il le relâcha et celui-ci repartit rejoindre son maître. Duo remonta aussitôt sur son Deathscythe et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Au même moment, l'étalon blanc rejoingnit son maître qui, en le voyant, mit pied à terre et se saisit de ses rênes.

- Wing ! Tu es revenu !

- C'est incroyable ! dit Trowa. Jusque là personne n'était parvenu à se faire obéir de ce cheval à par toi, Heero.

- Ce garçon doit être un peu sorcier, il mériterait qu'on le mette aux arrêts pour avoir oser voler le cheval du prince, vociféra Wufei.

- Non ! intervint Heero. Je crois plutôt qu'il mériterait une récompense. Il est vraiment trés habile.

- Attention Heero ! remarqua Trowa. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es entrain de te déclarer comme vaincu.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Alors je dirais que pour que toi, le grand Heero qui ne s'avoue jamais vaincu même sous la tourture, tu le fasses si facilement, c'est que ce garçon a dû te faire une trés grande impression.

Heero caressa pensivement la crinière de son étalon. En effet, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon l'avait beaucoup marqué. Il avait un il ne savait quoi de spécial. Peut-être était-ce dû à la couleur extraordinaire de ses yeux. Ou à la longueur inhabituelle de ses cheveux qui faisait de lui un être tout droit sorti d'un conte. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le cri de Wufei.

- Je ne voudrai pas vous alarmer mais on a de la visite ! les avisa-t-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose dans leur dos.

Sur ce, le Prince porta son regard derrière lui et il aperçut son précepteur arriver vers eux au petit trot. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Vite ! Fuyons les amis ! dit-il en se mettant à cheval.

Les deux amis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et imitèrent le Prince. Tous les trois s'enfuirent au grand galop pendant que le précepteur les regardait s'éloigner à toute vitesse, incapable de les poursuivre.

Pendant ce temps, au domaine Maxwell, le Roi et son escorte s'apprêtait à reprendre la route. Il menait son épouse vers le carrosse, Lady Une et Réléna les suivaient .

- Majesté, dit la lady d'un ton mielleux. Si vous saviez à quel point nous sommes heureux de l'honneur que vous nous faites en acceptant de faire une halte dans notre modeste demeure.

- Ce fut une halte des plus plaisantes, répondit le Roi en prenant un petit air séducteur qui ne plut pas du tout à son épouse.

- Ce compliment nous va droit au coeur. Mais dites-moi ! Notre bon seigneur, le Prince, n'aura pas daigner accompagner leurs majestés jusqu'ici ?

- Le Prince a daigné, Madame, s'empressa de répondre la Reine. Son amour des études l'a poussé à partir observer la nature au cour du voyage.

- Quelle dommage ! s'exclama Lady Une avec une moue déçue. Nous étions pourtant trés heureux de revoir sa Majesté, votre fils, par chez nous sur le chemin du château. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de le voir au cour du bal ?

- Vous avez raison, il serait dommage de ne pas réparer cette injustice. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de venir au bal, vous et votre charmante fille ?

- Majesté, nous sommes toutes deux comblées de l'honneur que vous nous faites, répondit-elle en faisant une profonde révérence, imitée par Réléna.

Sur un dernier sourire pour ses hôtesses, le couple royale remonta dans sa voiture et sur un signe à leur suite, ils reprirent leur route. Alors que le cortège quittait progressivement la cour, Lady Une eut un sourire machiavélique. Elle était parvenue à ses fins, à savoir parvenir à se faire inviter au bal. Les plus riches nobles de la cour allait être présent et il ne lui serait pas difficile de trouver un bon parti pour sa fille, peut-être même le Prince si la chance leur souriait. Au même moment, le cortège royal s'engagea dans une grande allée bordée de grans arbres. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par trois cavaliers qui venaient de sortir de la forêt. Le Roi, ayant reconnu son fils, lui fit signe d'approcher. Celui-ci obéit et régla le pas de sa monture sur celui du carosse.

- N'as-tu pas honte de te conduire comme un enfant ? lui dit le Roi sur un ton empli de reproche. Moi à ton âge, je portais...

- Portais déjà sur les épaules le fardeau du gouvernement, répéta Heero en se synchronisant avec son père.

- Tu feras moins le malin le jour de tes épousailles, mon garçon. De plus rebelles que toi ont été dompter.

- Vous faites allusion à votre jeunesse ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique qui déplut fortement à son père.

- Je vous en prie ! intervint la Reine Lucrézia. Ne préférez-vous pas débattre de cette histoire sans témoin gênant ?

Zech sourit à son épouse qui le lui rendit. Celle-ci avait l'art et la manière de faire cesser toute dispute entre le père et le fils. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet, le Roi se tourna vers Trowa et Wufei qui chevauchaient côte à côte derrière son fils.

- Alors mes jeunes seigneurs ! Il semblerait que votre amour des études se soit considérablement refroidi.

- Sire, nous essayerons de rattrapper le temps que nous avons perdu, répondit calmement Trowa.

- Absolument ! soutint Wufei. Bien que les études ne correspondent guère aux impératifs de notre époque.

- Mais où est donc passé le précepteur ? demanda le souverain.

- Il s'est égaré dans la forêt, dit Trowa, mais il saura bien s'y retrouver.

/ Le précepteur était bel et bien perdu et tournait inlassablement en rond. /

Pendant que ses compagnons distrayaient son père, Heero fit le tour du carrosse pour se retrouver aux côtés de sa mère.

- Ce projet de noces est une ruse pour me faire peur ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Lucrézia regarda son mari puis se tourna vers son fils et lui dit sur un ton désolé :

- Non. Attends-toi à prendre épouse dans quelques jours.

Cet aveux eut tôt fait de faire perdre le sourire au jeune Prince. Son père avait vraiment l'intention de le marier et le priver de sa liberté. Fini les galopades à cheval et la chasse avec ses amis. C'est avec la mine déconfite qu'il rentra au château en compagnie de ses parents alors que plus loin, un jeune homme avec une longue natte revint chez lui. Il mena son étalon à l'écurie et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre quand il fut interpellé par une voix amicale :

- Agréable promenade !

Il se retourna et vit son ami Quatre.

- Agréable et riche en rencontre ! répondit Duo avec le sourire.

- Oh ! Tu vas me raconter tout ça autour d'une tasse de thé, lui dit-il en lui prenant le bras et en le conduisant dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci était vide. Ils purent se préparer une petite collation et Duo raconta toute son aventure à son ami, tout en buvant sa tasse. Quatre l'écouta attentivement, attendant qu'il eut fini avant de lui faire part de son avis.

- Tu as vraiment eu de la chance. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils t'avaient finalement attrappé.

- Tu l'as dit. N'empêche que je ne me serais jamais attendu à rencontrer le Prince de cette façon.

- C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être une rencontre ordinaire.

- Mon Dieu, Quatre. Si seulement tu avais pu le voir. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme aussi beau que lui avant.

- Tu oublies que, contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir le Prince par le passé.

- Ah oui ! Et même que tu m'as avoué avoir eu un faible pour l'un de ses compagnons. Un grand ténébreux avec une grande mèche qui lui barre le visage et les yeux verts, c'est bien ça ? lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Quatre rougit comme une pivoine devant le regard lourd de sous-entendus de son ami. Avouer n'était pas le terme exact, pensa-t-il en essayant de retrouver une teinte normale. Son ami l'avait menacé de le faire passer par le supplice des chatouilles s'il ne lui disait pas pourquoi il avait un sourire niais depuis le départ du cortège royal. De nature trés chatouilleuse, il n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de lui dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le Comte Trowa Barton. Ce fut ce jour-là que Duo lui avait confié son même penchant pour la gente masculine, ce qui avait renforcé leur amitié.

- De toute façon, reprit Duo, je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais. Alors il est inutile que je me fasse de faux espoirs.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être le destin vous fera de nouveau vous rencontrer.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Déjà qu'il ne doit pas me porter dans son coeur aprés ce que je lui ai fait, soupira Duo.

- Ca, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Et sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la cuisine aprés avoir ranger les tasses.

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Quand nos héros vontils se retrouver et dans quelles circonstances ? Répose au prochain chapitre. Please reviews ?!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Titre : Une histoire de Cendrillon**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre :** UA, romance, yaoi

-** Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 6x9

- **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent toujours pas TT

- **Petit mot de l'auteur : **Je tiens à remercier **Jully Reed, Chris52, Nyanko-kuro, Shini-cat, Christine Remy, Sadly, Iroko, Noan, Marnie02 et JesseLelfe **pour leur reviews. Je soulève aussi la remarque de **Christine Remy**, oui c'est bien une adaptation de "Trois noisettes pour Cendrillon" et je suis surprise de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse ce film. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Pour l'heure, place à la lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

4 jours plus tard, la demeure vivait au rythme des hurlements de la marâtre. Plus le jour tant attendu arrivait, plus celle-ci était d'humeur massacrante. Ce matin là, elle fit quérir G pour l'envoyer au village dans le but d'acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires à la confection de leurs tenues de soirée. La mère et la fille accompagnait le vieux palefrenier jusqu'à sa voiture tout en lui énumérant sa liste de course :

- Écoute, lui dit-elle, tu achètes plusieurs rouleaux de soie et puis deux bobines de fil d'or. Et trente onnes de velours pour la traîne. Je crois que ce sera suffisant. J'oubliais, tu prends du velours bleu.

- Oh Maman, intervint Réléna, je ne veux pas du velours, je veux du satin.

- Voyons, le velours est pour moi, Réléna. Et surtout G, continua-t-elle, il nous faut quarante onnes de satin rose et de la plus belle qualité !

- Oh mais quarante, ce n'est pas assez, bouda la jeune fille.

- Alors cinquante ! Ah j'oubliais la dentelle dorée ! Il nous faut dix à douze onnes bien comptés. Ça ira comme ça.

- Et des agrafes pour mes escarpins, G, ajouta Réléna.

- Et la couturière ! Tu lui diras que tu iras la chercher après-demain à l'aube. Vas maintenant et ne t'endors pas en route !

Enfin libéré de ses deux maîtresses complètement hystériques, G monta dans sa calèche et partit en direction du village. Alors qu'il sillonnait les routes enneigées, un chant vint à ses oreilles. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la rivière, il devint plus fort. Lorsque sa voiture commença à longer le filet d'eau, il aperçut sur l'autre rive, une silhouette penchée sur un petit ponton de bois. En regardant mieux, il reconnut aussitôt la longue natte de Duo se balançant au dessus de l'eau. Le jeune homme était entrain de laver des torchons dans les eaux glacées, les mains complètement frigorifiées. Arrivant devant lui, G stoppa sa calèche et s'écria pour que le jeune homme puisse l'entendre :

- Tu vas mourir de froid, Duo ! C'est Madame qui t'oblige à faire ça ?

- Qui d'autre, G ? répondit-il en se relevant vers lui.

- Dis, tu ne veux pas que je te rapporte quelque chose de la ville ? demanda le vieux palefrenier dans l'espoir d'atténuer la souffrance qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son jeune maître.

- Un collier de perles, un diadème et une robe de soie, plaisanta le jeune homme. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour je puisse aller au bal avec elles.

- Ne pleure pas pour ça, mon petit Duo. Écoute, si ça dépendais de moi, et bien je t'apporterais des milliers de beaux cadeaux. Tu me crois, pas vrai ?

Duo ria gentiment de l'aveu de son vieil ami. Il avait toujours été gentil avec lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était un peu comme un deuxième père pour lui. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, il lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

- Apportes-moi ce qui te fera promener sur ta route !

G écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à cette demande des plus étranges. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, cela semblait important pour le jeune homme.

- Drôle d'idée mais c'est promis ! A plus tard !

Et d'un coup de fouet, la voiture se remit en route. Le vieux palefrenier adressa un dernier signe au jeune homme avant de disparaître derrière un bosquet. Ne le voyant plus, Duo reprit sa besogne et se remit à chanter, seul chose qui rendait sa tâche moins contraignante.

Pendant ce temps, au château, le Prince s'ennuyait fermement. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il écoutait ses parents et leur conseiller entrain de tergiverser sur la liste des invités à ce fameux bal qui sonnait la fin de sa liberté. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il jugea qu'il s'était montré assez patient. Ouvrant discrètement la fenêtre, il fit signe à ses deux compagnons qui l'attendaient dehors avec leurs montures et leurs arbalètes. Puis il s'approcha de sa mère qui feignait d'écouter la suite de noms donné par le conseiller. La seule autre voix qui résonnait dans la pièce était celle du Roi.

- Et la veuve du Baron Hauffmann, a-t-elle accepté notre invitation ? s'enquit le souverain.

- Votre Majesté doit parler de la Comtesse Ludmilla Scheibker ! Elle a promis de venir en compagnie de sa fille.

- Et le Duc de Bloom ?

- Parfaitement Sire, il sera présent avec sa fille comme le souhaitait sa Majesté.

Excédé par autant de frivolité, Heero choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

- Je croyais que vous parliez du bal, or je vois qu'il ne s'agit que d'une chasse à cour !

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers le jeune Prince. Zechs secoua gravement la tête.

- Heero, ton audace n'a d'égal que ton impertinence ! dit-il en se levant de son trône puis faisant signe au conseiller de se retirer.

- Pardonnez-moi, Père. M'autorisez-vous à me retirer ?

- Non, j'ai encore des choses à te dire sur ta conduite.

Voyant poindre la discussion trop sérieuse à son goût, Heero s'efforça de trouver une échappatoire.

- Pardonnez-moi encore, Père, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le conseil dure si longtemps et mes compagnons ainsi que mon précepteur m'attendent depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Dois-je leur dire de partir ? demanda-t-il, jouant le tout pour le tout.

- J'imagine que la leçon du jour est importante. N'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en lui souriant malicieusement et en lui donnant un coup amical à l'épaule.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama le jeune homme, voyant le piège se refermer sur lui. D'abord une leçon d'Histoire, ensuite nous avions prévu d'étudier l'arbre généalogique de votre Majesté. Et pour finir avantageusement la matinée, nous reverrons le Protocole et les dernières dépêches officielles.

A mesure qu'il énumérait les différentes matières qu'il prévoyait d'étudier, Zechs s'avança vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son fils, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

- Histoire, Protocole, Généalogie... dit-il sur un ton joueur. Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi ?

- En ai-je l'air ? se défendit le jeune homme en prenant une attitude faussement surprise. Voyons Père, comment pourrais-je ?

- Bel exemple de discipline scolaire ! dit-il en désignant la fenêtre puis en se rasseyant. Il faudrait plus de fermeté. Ceci explique ton refus du mariage. Tu préfère passer ton temps à tirer à l'arbalète et à monter à cheval.

- L'arbalète ? L'équitation ? s'enquit la souveraine. Me voilà bien surprise !

- Je t'en prie, lui dit-il en désignant la fenêtre.

Lucrézia se leva et alla regarder ce que son mari voulait qu'elle voit. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut deux jeunes garçons vêtus de leurs tabliers, portant quantité de livres et subissant les réprimandes de leur précepteur très fâché. Par miracle, celui-ci était arrivé après que le Roi ait tourné le dos et avait affublé ses élèves de leur tenue de travail et de leurs livres. Ce spectacle lui arracha un sourire amusé.

- Leur précepteur est autoritaire, dit-elle en se retournant vers son mari.

Intrigué, le Roi se précipita à la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux devant ce tableau. Dans son dos, Heero affichait un sourire victorieux. Le Roi ragea intérieurement. Il préféra aborder un autre sujet.

- Cependant, mon fils, un Prince se doit aussi de connaître les principales figures de danse. Moi, à ton âge, je mettais ma plus belle paire de soulier...

- A chaque veille de bal, l'interrompit son fils, vous l'avez déjà dit. Puis-je disposer maintenant ?

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, Zechs congédia finalement son fils, qui put librement rejoindre ses amis sûrement trop heureux qu'il vienne les délivrer de leur bourreau de travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis s'amusaient gaiement à l'extérieur du palais. Heero et Wufei mimait une scène de danse des plus comiques tandis que Trowa faisait semblant de jouer de la flûte avec une branche. Puis vint le moment d'inverser les rôles. Trowa s'avança vers son ami et fit la révérence aussitôt imité par le jeune homme.

- Après la danse, Prince, le quart d'heure de conversation ! annonça-t-il.

- Conversation et bons usages, ajouta le Prince.

Trowa lui tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne un baiser et Heero la lui prit. Mais à défaut de lui donner un baiser, il s'amusa à lui mordre le pouce. Le garçon à la mèche gémit de douleur et prit un air de jeune fille vexée et énamourée.

- Altesse, non un instant, dit-il en prenant un ton de pimbêche, je veux d'abord devenir votre épouse. En seriez-vous heureux ? conclut-il en battant exagérément des cils.

- Non, ma très chère comtesse, répondit Heero en lui enserrant la taille par derrière et prenant un ton désolé. J'ai certes pour votre famille un profond respect et une réelle affection. Et je m'incline devant votre beauté. Mais mon coeur tout entier appartient déjà a Dame Arbalète donc pas de mariage !

Trowa fit alors semblant de tomber dans les pommes et entraîna un Heero mort de rire dans sa chute. Wufei, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, jeta la branche au loin et s'écria :

- Alerte mes bons compères ! Les onnas attaquent ! Aux armes, jeunes gens, et pas de quartier !

- Nous vaincrons, braves compagnons ! répondit Heero, entrant dans son jeu. Comme disait ce garçon, je marierai quand les poules auront des dents !

- Tu sais Heero, dit Trowa en se relevant, les choses seraient sûrement plus simples si tu disais à tes parents la vérité sur tes véritables penchants.

- Je sais, dit-il gravement. Mais comment avouer à son père que son unique héritier préfère les hommes ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Cela risque de le surprendre mais ne vaut-il pas mieux le lui dire plutôt que de continuer cette mascarade ? Si tu ne fais rien, tu te retrouveras enchaîné à une personne que tu n'aimeras jamais et tu te forceras à accomplir ton devoir conjugal pour le bien du royaume. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

Heero était perplexe. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il n'était pas décidé à tout avouer à son père. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci qu'il savait très conservateur ne le renia à cause de ses préférences sexuelles. Il était face à un cruel dilemme. Ne voyant pas son ami réagir, Trowa voulut le réconforter mais fut interrompu par le cri du chinois :

- Regardez !

Les deux amis firent volte-face et aperçurent le précepteur J tenter de les rejoindre, manquant de trébucher à chacun de ses pas. Ce spectacle les fit éclater de rire. Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, Heero fit signe à ses amis de se mettre en selle et tous les trois partirent au grand galop en direction des bois, abandonnant le pauvre homme complètement désespéré. Après une chevauchée revigorante pour tous les trois, Heero mit pied à terre et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il marcha lentement, guettant la moindre cible potentielle. Tout à coup, des bruits de sabots attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha de la route et vit une calèche suivant le chemin, le conducteur penché en avant, endormi. Il sourit car il avait trouvé l'occasion de faire une belle plaisanterie. Il chercha du regard quelque chose lui permettant de sortir ce paysan de sa rêverie et tomba sur un nid abandonné, suspendu au dessus de la route. Heero arma son arbalète, la leva en direction du nid et attendit le bon moment. Lorsque la voiture arriva en dessous, il tira et le nid tomba sur le cocher qui se réveilla instantanément et stoppa son attelage. Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et s'enfuit en pouffant.

G s'était endormi, les rênes toujours en main. Il avait passé plus de deux heures à réunir toutes les fournitures demandées par sa maîtresse et avait fini par s'assoupir, complètement épuisé. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le réveil en fanfare auquel il avait dû faire face. Quelque chose venait de lui tomber en plein sur la tête, le sortant définitivement de son sommeil. Il s'arrêta et ôta son nouveau chapeau de son perchoir pour s'apercevoir que c'était un nid. Il regard au dessus de lui la branche où celui-ci se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant et se dit qu'il avait dû tomber suite à un coup de vent. Il reporta son attention sur le nid et remarqua quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il plongea sa main dedans et en ressortit trois noisettes encore attachées à leur branche. Se souvenant de sa promesse envers Duo, il soupira et dit d'une voix déçue :

- Voici donc ce que je dois ramener à Duo, ces trois misérables noisettes !

Ensuite, après s'être débarrasser du nid, il les rangea dans l'une de ses poches et se remit en route. Peu de temps après, il était de retour au domaine et s'était échiné à monter tous ses achats dans le petit salon à l'étage. Il déballa le contenu devant Lady Une et sa fille qui parurent très satisfaites de ce qu'elle voyait. Pendant qu'elles examinaient la marchandise, G aperçut Duo entrain de faire les poussières prés de la cheminée. Il l'approcha discrètement, tâtonna son épaule et lui dit tout bas :

- Duo ! Regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé ! Il lui tendit les noisettes. Je les ai trouvé au milieu du nid au moment où je rêvais à ton mariage.

Duo lui sourit tendrement et le remercia de son présent. Lady Une, qui avait remarqué leur échange, et se précipita sur eux comme un diable sorti de sa boîte.

- Que lui as-tu donné ? Montres-moi !

Le jeune homme se résigna à lui montrer les noisettes. Sa belle-mère s'en saisit et les brandit devant son nez, un sourire diabolique peint sur son visage.

- Oh quel somptueux que voilà ! dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Pour un écureuil !

Ayant entendu la réplique de sa mère, Réléna pouffa dans le tissu de satin rose qu'elle tenait. Souriant une dernière fois à Duo, Lady Une rendit les noisettes au jeune homme et s'en retourna à ses emplettes, sans voir le regard de feu que lui lançait son beau-fils. Réléna se pavanait devant son miroir, un étole de soie sur les épaules. Lorsque tout à coup, elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Sa mère se trouva aussitôt auprès d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- On a oublié la dentelle blanche du corsage, s'écria la jeune fille complètement paniquée, un collier assorti et une bague en argent. Oh mon Dieu, Maman ! N'est-il pas possible d'envoyer quelqu'un acheter les dentelles et la bague ?

- Dans ce cas, allons-y ensemble ! répondit-elle, contente qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

Réléna retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Lady Une demanda à G de faire atteler sa voiture. Réléna s'approcha alors de Duo, toute fière d'obtenir de qu'elle voulait. Celui-ci s'évertuait à ramasser les cendres devant la cheminée.

- Dis-moi, Cendrillon ! lui dit-elle en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot. Tu n'aimerais pas venir avec nous ?

Duo la regarda, surpris qu'elle le lui propose. En voyant l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux du garçon, la jeune fille s'empressa de rajouter :

- Il est vrai que tu ferais peur à tous les gens !

Duo se retint à grand mal de lui renverser son seau sur la tête pour effacer le sourire de sa belle-soeur. Alors qu'elle retournait prés des étoles, Duo reprit sa tâche, la mâchoire serrée. Sa belle-mère en rajouta une couche lorsqu'elle lui reprocha sa façon de faire et de lui ordonner de balayer la poussière. Laissant alors sortir sa rage, Duo saisit le balai et d'un geste vif, fit décoller la poussière qui s'éleva dans les airs, formant un épais nuage qui envahit tout le salon. Les deux femmes tentèrent de l'arrêter mais elles suffoquèrent à cause de la poussière entrant dans leur poumons. Elles protégèrent les tissus précieux avec une nappe et dans un dernier effort, Lady Une parvint à hurler à son beau-fils d'arrêter et de disparaître de sa vue. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la pièce non sans un sourire victorieux.

Le lendemain matin, la demeure était calme. Duo et Quatre, libre de toutes obligations, se trouvaient prés de la grange. Deathscythe courait librement autour de la grange, poursuivi par Shini, son compagnon de jeu. Quatre les regardait s'amuser, un sourire aux lèvres. Duo, lui, était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait entendu dire plus tôt, qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu un concours d'arbalétrier et que le Prince allait y participer. Intérieurement, il rageait contre sa condition qui l'empêchait d'y participer lui aussi. Il aurait eu l'occasion de se mesurer au meilleur arbalétrier du royaume et aurait pu revoir le Prince par la même occasion. La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le souffle chaux de son étalon sur son visage. Celui-ci regardait le panier rempli d'avoine à côté de lui avec une lueur gourmande. Comprenant le souhait de son cheval, Duo prit le panier et le posa sur un tabouret devant l'animal. Pendant que celui-ci mangeait, Duo en profita pour lui caresser la tête d'un air rêveur. Quatre le remarqua et lui dit :

- Tu penses à lui, je me trompe ?

Duo sembla se réveiller soudainement et regarda son ami qui le fixait avec un sourire rieur.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui que je pensais, mentit-il. Je me disais seulement que c'était injuste que ce concours soit réservé aux seigneurs. J'en connais qui sont beaucoup plus habile avec leur arbalète que la majorité de ces hypocrites.

- Oui dont toi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu penses toujours à lui depuis ce fameux jour.

- Quatre, c'est peine perdue. Alors inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- A ton aise. Mais je persiste à dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, lui et toi vous serez de nouveau face à face.

- Crois ce que tu veux, pour l'instant je vais aller dire bonjour à Solo.

Et sur ce, Duo grimpa à l'échelle et entra dans le grenier. Il trouva la chouette à la même place. Il la caressa puis posa ses mains sur le perchoir de l'animal et posa son menton par dessus. Il regarda l'oiseau droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu peux voler, Solo. Tu es libre d'aller où tu veux alors qu'on m'empêche d'aller au village. Mon plus grand souhait, ce serait de revoir le fils du Roi. Mais je ne peux pas me présenter à lui comme ça, dit-il en s'éloignant de l'oiseau et en se regardant tristement.

Une bosse au niveau de la poche de son manteau lui rappela les noisettes que G lui avait données. Il les prit et les tint un moment dans sa main puis il en détacha une. Alors qu'il allait la casser pour la manger, Solo poussa un petit hululement, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur lui. Duo regarda son ami qui avait les yeux rivés sur la noisette. Sans comprendre comment, la noisette lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Lorsqu'il la ramassa, il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Un morceau de tissu semblait s'échapper de la noisette par une fente. Il tira dessus, dans l'espoir de le faire sortir mais celui-ci resta coincé. Il décida donc de l'ouvrir et quand il écarta la coquille de la graine, des vêtements s'en échappèrent. Duo écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et regarda alternativement les vêtements et les coquilles qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Prudemment, il prit un chapeau à plume qui reposait à ses pieds et amusé il le posa sur sa tête. Ensuite il prit un pourpoint en cuir et vit qu'il était à sa taille. Heureux de cette découverte, il tourna son regard vers Solo, resté complètement immobile, et brandit son trésor devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Regarde Solo ! Tout ça, c'est pour moi !

L'oiseau lui fit un signe de tête qui ressemblait à un oui. Duo était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir se présenter au concours avec ces vêtements et ainsi il reverrait le Prince Heero. La vie lui souriait enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit de l'échelle vêtu de ses nouveaux vêtements, sous les yeux émerveillés de Quatre. Duo était d'une rare élégance : son pourpoint de cuir sur une chemise blanche lui moulait à la perfection le buste, de longues bottes épousaient la forme de ses jambes ainsi que le pantalon noir assorti, une longue cape pourpre tombait de ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient rentrés dans un joli chapeau décoré d'une plume de paon.

- Duo, où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ?

- Tu ne me croiras jamais !

- Essaie toujours ! insista le jeune homme.

- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ces vêtements m'ont été offert par une noisette.

- Silence... En effet, c'est surprenant. Que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Et bien, je vais tout simplement faire ce que le destin semble vouloir de moi : aller au concours et revoir le Prince, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Quatre, malgré la surprise, était heureux de voir son ami retrouver l'espoir. Même si le destin, comme il le disait, avait décidé d'agir d'une façon peu orthodoxe, il n'allait pas cracher dessus pour autant. Il regarda son ami, puis alla chercher son arbalète et ses flèches qu'il savait dissimulés dans le foin et les lui tendit en lui disant :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le concours a déjà commencé donc ne perds pas de temps !

Duo s'en saisit et le remercia. Puis, aprés avoir sceller son cheval, il partit en direction des bois sous le regard tendre du petit blond.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une grande meute de chien était à la poursuite d'un renard. Un groupe de chasseur à cheval suivait la meute, le Prince Heero en tête du cortège. Le pauvre renard courait à en perdre haleine, se désesperant de pouvoir échapper à ses poursuivants. Lorsqu'il ne trouva plus d'échappatoire, il essaya de se faufiler à travers les ronces. Heero, qui avait vu la manoeuvre, brandit son arbalète et tira sur l'animal qui reçut la flèche dans son flanc guauche. Il se vida peu à peu de son sang avant d'agonir. Heero leva son arme en signe de victoire et les autres chasseurs le félicitèrent. Il mit pied à terre et dans un rituel pour rendre hommage au courage de l'animal, il prit une petite branche de sapin et la posa délicatement sur le coeur du renard. Aprés cela, un homme s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

- Altesse, il vous faut encore abattre un bel épervier et vous serez sacré meilleur arbalétrier du royaume.

Heero lui sourit de manière entendu, ne doutant aucunement de sa victoire. Un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière les arbres, Duo n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Son coeur avait de nouveau fait un bon dans sa poitrine en voyant le Prince et le sourire de celui-ci. Nul doute qu'il comptait bien lui aussi montrer ses talents, la perspective de défier celui qui avait capturé son coeur le rendait fou de joie. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre les paroles de l'arbitre. Celui-ci se posta devant le groupe qui avait mis pied à terre, Heero et ses amis devant lui, et sortit une bague de sa poche.

- Une récompense est offerte. Cette bague ornée de pierres précieuses, provenant du trésor de sa Majesté, reviendra au premier d'entre vous qui abattra un oiseau de proie en vol.

Et sans attendre, il donna le signal de départ. Heero, Trowa et Wufei partirent les premiers. Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des arbres et des fourrés, à la recherche de leur cible. Duo les suivait à distance, observant chacun de leur geste. Tout à coup, un cri déchira le ciel et les chasseurs virent un faucon entrain de faire de grands cercles au dessus d'eux. Wufei essaya de l'avoir mais rata son coup. Trowa tenta sa chance mais arriva au même résultat. Heero brandit son arbalète en direction de l'oiseau mais se ravisa en disant que l'animal était hors de portée et continua son chemin. Souriant de le voir échouer, Duo brandit à son tour son arme et aprés avoir calculer la trajectoire de l'oiseau, tira et attendit. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Alors que Heero marchait en tête du groupe, il vit le cadavre de l'oiseau s'écraser à ses pieds. Il courut le ramasser et examina l'animal et la flèche qui le transperçait. Il la lui retira et la brandit au dessus de sa tête :

- Droit au coeur ! A qui appartient cette flèche ?

Mais tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse fut une autre flèche qui vint se loger dans sa soeur et la transpercer de façon à former une croix. Un sifflement d'admiration lui échappa. Celui qui avait tirer devait être bien adroit pour réussir ce prodige. Bien plus que lui. Wufei à ses côtés l'interpella :

- Heero, regarde ! dit-il en pointant les bois.

Il regarda dans cette direction et vit un jeune homme, élégament vêtu, arrivé vers lui, une arbalète entre les mains et un sourire énigmatique peint sur son visage. Un visage qu'il dut avouer d'une grande beauté avec cette silhouette svelte à l'allure noble, ces traits fins et angéliques, ce petit nez légèrement en trompette et ces lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Mais ce qui le fit tombé sous son charme, ce fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ce bleu éclatant tirant légèrement sur le violet, améthyste était le terme le plus proche pour qualifier leur couleur. D'ailleur, il fut surpris de les trouver si familier. Où les avait-il déjà vu ? Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à lui puis le regarda fixement avant de parler d'une voix douce :

- Excuse-moi Prince !

Heero jaugea l'inconnu à la recherche du moindre signe d'appartenance à une famille sur lui mais ne trouva rien.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je pensais que tu avais renoncé à tirer cet oiseau, répondit l'inconnu, détournant ainsi la question.

Heero allait encore lui demander son nom mais fut interrompu par l'arbitre :

- Mes seigneurs, pouvons-nous reprendre le concours de tir ?

- Non, répondit le Prince, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Le plus adroit d'entre nous est cette jeune personne. La bague, je vous prie !

L'homme s'avança et déposa la bague dans la main du Prince. Celui-ci prit aussitôt la main de l'inconnu et voulut lui passer la bague au doigt mais ce dernier la lui retira.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Prends, sa Majesté le veut.

Duo était tout ému. Enfin, il avait pu revoir le Prince et en plus, il lui avait parlé. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci le proclame vainqueur du concours devant tout le monde. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme lui prit la main pour lui remettre son prix, il sentit comme une décharge et retira sa main aussitôt, comme si la main du Prince le brûlait. Mais ce dernier ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et lui reprit la main afin d'enfiler la bague à son annulaire droit. Il la regarda complètement émerveillé, jamais il n'avait vu pareille bijou. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par son Prince.

- Pourrais-tu encore me donner une leçon ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Duo comprit que bien qu'il se soit proclamé comme vaincu, il devait néanmoins l'avoir blesser dans son orgueil.

- Je suis peiné de t'avoir fâcher, lui dit-il avec un air désolé.

Heero voulait mettre ce garçon à l'épreuve. Ses amis le comprirent et lui désignèrent la cime des arbres. Il vit alors le moyen idéal pour connaître les capacités de son nouvel adversaire.

- Tu vois les cônes des sapins, là haut, dit-il en les pointant du doigt. Tu crois que tu pourras en transpercer un ?

Duo vit bien le sourire provocateur du Prince à ses paroles. Et il lui sourit en réponse. Il voulait le tester, il ne serait pas déçu.

- Chez nous, même une petite fille sait le faire, répondit-il d'un ton joueur.

Et sans autre forme de procés, il s'avança de quelques pas, brandit son arbalète, visa sa cible et tira. Deux secondes plus tard, la branche presque au sommet de l'arbre trembla et quelque chose tomba au sol. Un serviteur alla aussitôt le ramasser. Heero et ses amis s'avancèrent un peu pour mieux voir. Le serviteur brandit l'objet au dessus de sa tête : un cône transpercé en plein centre. Heero n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce garçon dont il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam avait réussi un véritable exploit. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne vit pas Duo s'enfuir en profitant de son inattention. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait disparu. Il entendit un hennissement et vit la silhouette d'un cheval s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Réagissant au quart de tour, Heero ordonna qu'on lui amène son cheval et se lança à sa poursuite. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne le trouva pas. Il tenta de le retrouver grâce à ses traces dans la neige mais celles-ci étaient mélangée à d'autres, rendant leur lisibilité impossible. Il s'approcha d'un arbre et se mit à heller à l'aveuglette. Soudain, une boule de neige vint se loger juste devant lui, lui frôlant le menton. Il leva les yeux et vit une tête au milieu des branches entrain de l'observer.

- Alors ? lui dit-elle d'une voix masculine, comme pour répondre à ses appels précédents.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu passer un jeune chasseur ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant obtenir une réponse positive.

- A pied ou à cheval ? se moqua l'individu.

- L'as-tu aperçu oui ou non ? répéta-t-il passablement irrité.

- Disparu le chasseur, lui répondit la voix sur un ton joueur, hormis les bêtes, il n'y a qu'un pauvre paysan dans toute la forêt. Plus toi !

- S'il te plaît, descends ! lui dit-il, voulant lui parler face à face.

- Non, toi, monte !

Heero mit pied à terre et s'avança jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

- Je t'ai demandé de bien vouloir descendre ! dit-il, réitérant son ordre.

Il vit la tête de l'inconnu se pencher d'avantage et une longue tresse qui ne lui était pas inconnue, elle, se retrouva à pendre dans les airs.

- Tu as peur de grimper aux arbres ? lui dit le natté avec un sourire malicieux.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà rencontrer.

- Deux fois si ta mémoire est fidèle.

Le Prince réfléchit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'un jeune garçon avec une longue natte couleur de miel lui revint en mémoire.

- J'y suis, c'était toi l'autre jour. Je te tiens prisonnier aujourd'hui.

Et il entreprit de grimper afin de le rejoindre. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de ses amis.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ? lui demanda Trowa.

- Où est-il ? ajouta Wufei.

- Il doit le savoir lui, dit-il en désignant l'arbre.

Il reporta son regard vers le haut et ne trouva pas le natté.

- Je ne le vois plus ! Il était perché dans l'arbre.

- Qui ? demanda le chinois.

- Le garçon de l'autre fois, il était là-haut. Je lui ai parlé, il y a moins d'une minute.

Mais il eut beau cherché, il ne le vit pas. Ce garçon avait vraiment le don de lui échapper quand il s'y attendait le moins. Trouvant inutile de s'éterniser, il remonta sur son cheval et s'éloigna en compagnie de ses amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, Duo montra le bout de sa natte au sommet de l'arbre et le regarda partir avec un sourire ravi. Cette journée était vraiment la plus belle de toute sa vie. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être le destin lui en réservait d'autre.

**_Tsuzuku...

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini pour ce chapitre. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Please, review !!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Titre : ****Une histoire de Cendrillon**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's bride

-** Genre : **UA, romance, yaoi

- **Couple : **2x1, 4x3, 6x9

- **Disclaimer : **A mon grand regret, les perso de GW ne m'appartiennent pas.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur : **Voilà, ma fic s'achève avec ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera autant de plaisir que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le matin du fameux bal, le Prince Heero se leva de très mauvaise humeur. Toute la nuit, il avait été hanté par le regard améthyste du mystérieux arbalétrier. Ce regard si captivant et pourtant si familier. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il avait eu beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne trouva pas à qui appartenait ces yeux. Ce dilemme le tortura jusqu'au levé du soleil. Lorsqu'on lui apporta son petit déjeuner, il renvoya le plateau sans rien y toucher. Il erra dans les couloirs du château pendant des heures, essayant de se changer les idées mais il n'avait goût à rien. Voulant s'isoler loin des agitations dues au bal, il s'enferma dans la bibliothèque du palais, s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observa l'horizon d'un regard songeur. C'est dans cette position que ses amis le trouvèrent deux heures plus tard. Il ne les entendit pas l'approcher tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut une main posée sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main et ne fut pas surpris de trouver ses amis à ses côtés.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Heero ? Tu sembles ailleurs depuis ce matin, lui dit le méché.

- Rien, répondit-il sans véritable conviction.

- Vraiment ! ironisa le chinois. Et c'est pour rien que tu n'as pas touché à ton petit déjeuner, que tu as erré comme une âme en peine toute la journée et que tu t'es enfermé dans la bibliothèque, lieu où d'ordinaire tu ne mets jamais les pieds. En effet, il ne t'arrive rien.

A leur grande surprise, Heero ne répliqua pas et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Le connaissant depuis déjà pas mal d'années, Trowa se douta de ce qui tracassait son ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda :

- Tu penses encore à lui, pas vrai ?

Heero acquiesça sans se détacher de sa contemplation. Trowa eut un petit sourire satisfait à cette réponse évasive et reprit de plus bel.

- A voir cet intérêt soudain que tu as envers un individu de sexe masculin et ce regard de chien battu que tu traîne depuis ce matin, dois-je comprendre que tu as eu comme une sorte de coup de foudre pour ce bel inconnu ?

Sur ce coup, la réaction du Prince fut immédiate. Il regarda son ami qui le fixait en souriant et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cependant trop fier pour admettre la vérité, même à ses meilleurs amis, il se dépêcha de nier.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'aurais beaucoup aimé connaître son nom. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un adversaire à ma hauteur. Ce que j'éprouve relève plus de la simple curiosité que d'un véritable intérêt.

- De la curiosité, répéta son ami, pas très convaincu. Et il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

- Non, rien d'autre, conclut-il. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir.

Et sans laisser le temps à ses compagnons de répondre, il quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque et se rendit dans sa chambre où une tenue de soirée l'attendait sur son lit. Il soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui et entreprit de se préparer sans enthousiasme. Cette soirée promettait d'être très longue.

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure des Maxwell, la couturière achevait les dernières retouches sur la robe de Réléna. La jeune fille arborait une toilette des plus élégantes, une robe alternant satin rose et dentelles blanches. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon avec quelques perles à certaines mèches. Elle se mira longuement dans le miroir du petit salon et parut satisfaite de son reflet. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Duo entrain de ramasser des déchets de tissu éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et se tint devant lui.

- Est-ce que tu la trouves jolie ?

Comprenant que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, le jeune garçon leva la tête dans sa direction, intrigué. Depuis quand lui demandait-on son avis au sujet d'une toilette ? Voyant que la jeune fille attendait une réponse de sa part, il se releva et tourna autour d'elle en observant chaque détail de sa parure. Il lui refit face et lui dit avec un petit sourire appréciateur :

- Très jolie !

- Merci, répondit-elle. Mais dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ? Cela ne te dirais rien ?

Si Duo avait paru surpris par cette demande au premier abord, il n'en montra rien. Sa demi-soeur devait être d'excellente humeur pour se permettre de se montrer si "généreuse" avec lui. Mais connaissant les coups bas de la jeune fille, il se permit de se méfier.

- Je ne crois pas que vous m'autoriseriez à venir avec vous, Réléna. Mais si je pouvais seulement vous regarder par la fenêtre, je viendrai avec plaisir, ajouta-t-il, enthousiaste.

Mais cette solution ne plut pas du tout à la maîtresse des lieux qui, ayant tout suivi de ce petit échange, s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Et qui va mettre en ordre la maison et repasser le petit linge de ma fille ? Moi peut-être ? dit-elle avec dédain.

- Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps à faire tout ça, répondit le jeune homme en venant lui faire face.

Lady Une comprit qu'il lui fallait trouver une bonne raison pour tuer dans l'oeuf l'espoir de son beau-fils. Elle chercha autour d'elle un moyen d'empêcher le jeune homme de les accompagner et le trouva sous la forme de deux bols remplis de maïs et de lentilles. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle s'empara des deux bols et déversa leur contenu sur le sol. Puis elle fixa Duo de son air supérieur et lui dit :

- Tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir assez de travail, je t'en ai trouvé. Je veux qu'avant notre retour, les graines soient triées. Le maïs d'un côté et les lentilles de l'autre. Et gares à toi si ce n'est pas fait !

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle quitta le petit salon, ignorant le regard empli de haine du natté. Dépité, Duo s'agenouilla au sol et contempla tristement l'amas de graines devant lui. Un simple non aurait suffit, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de se montrer aussi cruelle avec lui ? Alors qu'il allait s'emparer d'une poignée de grains, Réléna s'avança jusqu'à lui et traça un cercle dans les graines avec son pied. Duo leva la tête et vit le sourire empli de satisfaction de la jeune fille. Sa soudaine générosité semblait avoir disparu au profit de son éternelle cruauté.

- A défaut de venir, tu pourras toujours m'aider à me rendre à la voiture sans salir ma jolie robe. Tiens, prends ma traîne !

Et aussitôt, elle lui tendit un pan de tissu de sa robe dont il se saisit et se mit en route. Mais au lieu de la suivre, Duo resta sur place et, se sentant retenue en arrière, Réléna se stoppa et le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Duo lui sourit tristement et rejeta le pan de tissu en disant :

- Débrouilles-toi toute seule pour la porter, _Princesse_ !

Furieuse que le jeune homme osa se rebeller, Réléna lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de quitter à son tour le salon, se promettant de lui faire payer son insolence plus tard. A la tombée de la nuit, les deux femmes partirent pour le château. Alors qu'il regardait la calèche s'éloigner devant le portail principal, Duo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et trouva le vieux G à ses côtés.

- Tu as de la peine, mon pauvre Duo.

Duo, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, nia d'un mouvement de tête et se précipita dans la demeure en refoulant ses larmes. Bien sûr qu'il avait de la peine. Qui n'en aurait pas dans sa situation ? L'unique occasion qu'il lui restait de revoir le Prince Heero venait de lui passer sous le nez. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il ne faisait que penser à lui, nuit et jour, à tout moment. Lorsqu'il avait appris les véritables intentions du Roi à l'égard de son fils, il avait compris que plus jamais il ne pourrait le revoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il naisse garçon ? Si seulement il avait été une fille, il aurait pu se rendre au bal et espérer se rapprocher du Prince suffisamment pour lui avouer son amour. Mais il n'en était rien. Il devait se résigner à l'oublier sans quoi, il en souffrirait pour le restant de ses jours. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit au petit salon pour effectuer sa tâche. Il s'assit sur le sol, prit une corbeille et une écuelle et les posa à ses côtés. Une fois de plus, sa belle-mère n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle en lui confiant cette corvée. Il en aurait pour des heures.

- Trier "ça" ! Jamais je n'y arriverai ! souffla-t-il, dépité.

Mais il ne rechigna pas, sachant que ce serait accorder la victoire à ses bourreaux et entreprit le triage des graines. Il avait à peine commencer à en mettre dans les deux récipients qu'un bruit étrange l'arracha à son office. Il leva la tête et chercha l'origine du bruit. Cela ressemblait à de petits coups donnés contre une surface vitrée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les coupables, car ils étaient plusieurs. Perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, une dizaine de colombes le regardaient à travers la vitre en donnant de petits coups de bec sur le verre. Intrigué par leur présence, Duo se leva et rejoignit la fenêtre. Sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, il l'ouvrit. Les animaux pénétrèrent dans le salon et se jetèrent sur l'amas de graines sur le sol. Duo contempla le tapis de plumes blanches devant lui en se demandant pourquoi ils étaient là. Une voix connue dans son dos lui apporta la réponse.

- De cette façon, ce sera vite fait.

Duo se retourna et aperçut son ami Quatre à la porte du salon.

- Quat-chan ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de faire cette corvée ridicule. Laisse mes amis s'en occuper et allons plutôt nous promener. Je crois que tu en as besoin.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Quatre prit Duo par la main et l'entraîna hors du salon, laissant la nuée de volatiles couleur de neige continuer son labeur. Les deux garçons sortirent de la demeure et marchèrent côte à côte dans la neige. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la campagne, quelques fois interrompu par le cri d'un oiseau de nuit ou le hurlement d'un loup. Ils marchèrent longuement, complètement silencieux. Quatre ne voulait pas brusquer son ami et attendait que celui-ci veuille se confier. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers la grange et décidèrent de s'y arrêter quelques temps. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Duo brisa enfin le silence.

- Merci Quat-chan ! J'en avais vraiment besoin.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça, dit-il. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin. Où est passé le Duo qui souriait toujours et mordait la vie à pleine dent ?

- Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas le coeur à sourire aujourd'hui, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un coffre en bois.

- Je te connais Duo. Même après un longue journée de travail et d'humiliation, tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi malheureux que maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est sans importance, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Ça a de l'importance si mon meilleur ami en a perdu sa joie de vivre. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi pour me dire ton problème ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre. C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter avec mes états d'âmes alors que tu en fais déjà tellement pour moi.

- Si les rôles avaient été inverser, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi. Alors n'hésite pas, dis-moi tout !

Duo regarda son ami dans les yeux et, devant toute la détermination qu'il y lisait, il se résigna.

- J'ai appris ce matin que le Prince Heero allait devoir se choisir une épouse pendant le bal du Roi.

Quatre comprit enfin ce qui minait le moral de son ami. C'était parfaitement clair à présent. Voyant le regard empli de tristesse du natté, il s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le petit blond.

- Comment être désolé de quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé ? demanda le natté avec un sourire faux. C'est moi qui me suis donné de faux espoir. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi.

- Mais toi, tu l'aimes. Vas-tu rester là sans rien faire au lieu de te rendre là-bas et lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Quatre, c'est du Prince Heero dont nous parlons. Même si il existait une infime possibilité pour qu'il aime les hommes, il ne choisira pas un simple valet comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas un simple valet, s'emporta son ami. Tu es Duo Maxwell et un Maxwell n'abandonne jamais. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit.

- Je n'ai rien à moi à part mon cheval et cette bague qu'il m'a offert pendant le concours. Je suis et resterai un simple valet aux yeux de tous. A quoi bon se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Ses pas entraînèrent le natté jusqu'au panier gardé par Solo. Il prit le coffret et en sortit la broche de sa mère. Il en caressa les pourtours tendrement, se laissant emporter dans ses souvenirs.

- Ma mère m'avait raconté que c'était lors du bal qu'elle avait rencontré mon père. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de couleur clair et rouge comme le soleil. Pour mon père, ça a été le coup de foudre. Il l'a aussitôt invité à danser et ils ne se sont plus quittés de la soirée. Dés qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su qu'il ferait sa vie avec elle. J'aurais tant voulu connaître cette expérience au moins une fois dans ma vie.

- Qui t'en empêche ? demanda le blond en venant à ses côtés.

- Regardes-moi Quatre ! Je ne peux pas me présenter à lui vêtu de la sorte. Et même si j'y allais, je ne pourrais pas l'approcher comme je le voudrais. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et que nous dansions tous les deux comme mes parents autrefois. Mais tout ce que j'aurais droit de sa part, c'est une simple poignée de main ou un regard, rien de plus. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en contenter alors je préfère ne pas souffrir inutilement en allant là-bas et le voir au bras de jeunes filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres avec le sentiment que si j'avais été une fille, cela aurait pu être moi. Je crois que mon coeur ne le supporterait pas.

Duo sentit les larmes se bousculer dans ses yeux tant son désespoir était grand. Quatre prit son ami dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Il lui caressa longuement le dos, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur, lui qui avait déjà tellement souffert par le passé ? Il ne pouvait croire que la destinée de son ami était de voir l'amour de sa vie inaccessible et de vivre malheureux pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose au fond du coffret. Il reconnut aussitôt les noisettes qui lui avaient été donner par G et qui avaient permis au natté de participer au concours d'arbalétrier. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il se détacha de son ami et prit les deux noisettes restantes. Il les leva à hauteur de ses yeux et les montra au natté.

- Ces noisettes t'ont déjà permis de réaliser ton voeu le plus cher. Pourquoi ne pas retenter l'expérience ?

- Je ne sais pas... murmura le natté en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit-il en les glissant dans la main de son ami.

Duo regarda alternativement les noisettes et son ami. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un sourire chaleureux. Pensant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer, Duo détacha une noisette, la serra très fort dans sa main en fermant les yeux. Il pria de toutes ses forces puis jeta la noisette par dessus son épaule. Il entendit le bruit de chute de la noisette suivi d'un petit crac. Quand il se retourna, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. A la place de la noisette se trouvait une magnifique robe rouge sombre, une paire d'escarpins à talon et une petite boîte à bijoux. Se sentant attiré comme par un aimant, il s'avança et effleura la robe du bout des doigts. Puis il se saisit du vêtement et la posa contre son torse. Quatre s'avança à son tour, examina longuement la robe avant de dire, un sourire victorieux peint sur son visage.

- Je crois que ton problème est réglé maintenant. Avec cette robe, tu pourras facilement entrer dans le château et danser avec le Prince de tes rêves.

- Mais... hésita-t-il. Et si il me reconnaissait et qu'il me dénonçait. Je risquerais de terminer dans les prisons du château. Ou pire, si ma belle-mère et Réléna me repéraient.

- Rien à craindre. Tu n'as qu'à mettre un voile sur ton visage et le tour est joué.

- C'est de la folie ! s'exclama-t-il, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

- Oui mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le miroir de sa mère avec un sourire malicieux.

Duo observa son reflet dans le miroir. Dans cette tenue, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on le reconnaisse. C'était sûrement sa dernière chance de revoir son Prince. Il reporta son regard sur son ami. Ses yeux brillant de tendresse et son sourire bienveillant achevèrent de le convaincre. C'est donc mû d'un nouvel espoir qu'il laissa son ami le préparer pour la rencontre de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Heero se tenait aux côtés de ses parents et accueillait avec eux les invités. Ils défilèrent tous les uns après les autres, présentant leurs hommages à la famille royale. Les jeunes filles qui se présentaient lui adressaient de petits sourires qui le laissait totalement indifférent. Remarquant son manque d'enthousiasme, Zechs le réprimanda.

- Reprends-toi, on dirait que tu as avalé un crapaud.

- Je voudrais vous voir à ma place si on vous obligé à épouser une de ces filles, maugréa le jeune homme. Faites-moi la grâce d'ajourner ce mariage, par pitié !

- Tu entends ? demanda le Roi en s'adressant à son épouse. Impossible d'être sérieux.

- Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour vous disputer, répondit la souveraine.

D'autres invités vinrent se présenter et parmi eux, le couple reconnut Lady Une et sa fille. Quand elles furent parties, Zechs reprit :

- Mon père ne fit aucune cérémonie quand il décida de mes noces.

- Oui mais vous épousiez ma mère alors que vous me proposez des filles moins jolies qu'elle, répondit Heero en feignant d'être déçu.

Cette réplique fit ricaner la Reine qui en fut très flattée. Cependant, elle étouffa son rire à la venue de la Duchesse Catalonia et de sa fille Dorothy. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une robe vraiment extravagante, mêlant voiles et froufrous sur un tissu de couleur bleu roi. Cette vision fit hausser les sourcils de Heero qui se disait qu'il n'épouserait jamais une fille comme elle. Lorsque tous les invités furent arrivés, le Roi donna le signal à l'orchestre de commencer. Les jeunes filles se tassèrent autour de la piste, attendant que le Prince choisisse sa cavalière. Mais celui-ci resta immobile.

- Ta conduite est vraiment inqualifiable, s'emporta le Roi.

- Heero, intervint Lucrézia, tu dois choisir une cavalière.

- Je ne suis guère séduit, répondit le jeune homme. J'irai vers celle que vous m'indiquerez.

- Regarde là-bas, celle qui porte une robe verte, dit la Reine en désignant la jeune Catherine Bloom.

- Ou celle-la là-bas avec la coiffe bleue, ajouta Zechs en lui montrant la fille de la Comtesse Schbeiker, Hilde.

- Le choix est beaucoup trop difficile, conclut le Prince après avoir examiner l'assistance. J'y vais à l'aveuglette.

Aussitôt dit, Heero s'avança et passa devant les jeunes filles en fermant les yeux. A mesure qu'il avançait, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, distinguant peu à peu les visages. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit totalement, il s'arrêta et se retrouva devant Réléna. Résigné, il lui tendit la main. La jeune fille, toute émue d'être choisie, avança d'un pas et lui fit une profonde révérence. Mais quand elle voulut prendre la main du Prince, elle fut bousculée par sa voisine en la personne de Dorothy Catalonia qui la coiffa au poteau et se saisit de la main du jeune homme avant de l'entraîner sur la piste. Heero n'offrit aucune résistance, trouvant cela inutile. Réléna regarda le couple s'éloigner, complètement choquée. Heero et Dorothy ouvrirent le bal sous les regards stupéfaits du couple royal.

- Jusqu'à ce jour, je me méprenais totalement sur les goûts de mon fils, chuchota le Roi à sa femme.

Lucrézia sourit à cette révélation. Elle sentit que cette soirée allait leur réserver bien des surprises.

Au même moment, surgissant de la forêt, une ombre à cheval arrivait en vue du château. Elle traversa le pont levis et pénétra dans la cour du palais. Elle fit halte près du grand escalier et mit pied à terre. Aprés une dernière caresse à sa monture, Duo, vêtu d'une longue cape noire à capuche, monta les marches et se dirigea vers la porte principale. Cependant, interpellé par des mouvements venant de sa droite, il fit un détour vers une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle de bal. Vérifiant que personne n'était en vu, il souffla sur la vitre pour faire fondre le givre et le gratta pour voir l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Dans la salle de bal, le Prince était entrain de danser avec Réléna. Celle-ci, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa rivale, avait agrippé le Prince et l'avait attiré pour une nouvelle valse. Ils étaient dans les bras, l'un de l'autre, et dansaient en se souriant joyeusement. Le regard améthyste du jeune homme se teinta de tristesse à cette vision. Ne voulant plus en voir davantage, il détourna les yeux et repartit vers sa monture. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'aprés son départ, Heero avait rejeté Réléna aprés que celle-ci se soit mise à glousser à l'une de ses répliques loin d'être drôle. Deathscythe dressa les oreilles en le voyant revenir et s'ébroua pour montrer son incompréhension. Duo lui caressa le museau et lui dit :

- Tu penses que je dois aller au bal du Roi ?

Le cheval hocha de la tête pour lui répondre. Duo regarda alternativement son étalon et le château. Il doutait du bien fondé de ses actes et se traita mentalement de fou. Sentant l'hésitation de son maître, Deathscyte poussa le jeune homme vers le château. Duo sourit devant la réaction de sa monture. Même lui voulait qu'il s'y rende. Que pouvait-il faire quand le monde semblait le pousser vers celui qu'il aimait ? Rien. Caressant une nouvelle fois la tête de son étalon, Duo lui dit :

- T'as gagné, vieux frère ! J'y vais !

Et sur ces mots, il gravit de nouveau les marches et disparut derrière les portes du château.

Pendant ce temps, le Prince Heero enchaînait danse sur danse, chaque fois avec une nouvelle cavalière. Il commençait à fatiguer et jetait des regards noirs vers son père qui, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, l'ignorait royalement. Ses amis, eux aussi aux prises avec leurs cavalières, lui lançaient des oeillades amicales, montrant ainsi leur soutien. Lorsqu'il se sentit à bout de patience, il prit congés de sa dernière cavalière et revint aux côtés de ses parents.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air trés fatigué, je vais dire aux musiciens d'aller plus vite, dit Zechs avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne danse plus, lâcha Heero complètement essoufflé.

Les musiciens terminèrent de jouer leur morceau et attendirent. Tous les couples s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers le couple royal.

- Retournes danser, ordonna le Roi à son fils.

- Je préférai abattre des arbres, répondit Heero, sarcastique.

- Trés bien mon garçon alors vas-y, lança Zechs à bout de patience lui aussi.

- Soit !

Sans hésiter, Heero quitta ses parents et traversa la salle en direction de la sortie. Alors qu'il arrivait aux portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur une apparition. Une belle jeune fille venait de faire son entrée vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge sombre, décolletée de façon à laisser apparaître ses clavicules, brodée de fils d'or et d'argent. Ses cheveux couleur de miel étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche dont certaines mèches pendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Deux longues mèches, bouclées sur les pointes, encadraient son visage qui était dissimulé derrière un voile de la même couleur que la robe. Sa taille fine et sa démarche grâcieuse eurent raison de la volonté de partir du jeune Prince. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de fille lui faisant autant d'effet. Et il était d'autant plus embêté de ne pouvoir voir son visage qui devait être d'une grande beauté. La jeune fille sursauta en le voyant puis s'approcha de lui. Elle s'inclina devant lui et lui dit :

- Bonsoir votre Altesse ! Je vous remercie de votre aimable accueil.

La voix était quelque peu grave mais tout à fait charmante. Se sentant complètement désarmé devant cet ange descendu du ciel, il bredouilla :

- C'est que vous m'avez surpris, je vous prie de me pardonner.

- J'avais cru que vous veniez à ma rencontre, s'exclama l'inconnue.

- Au contraire, je voulais m'en aller, avoua Heero, incapable de mentir.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous retenir ici, répondit la jeune fille, son ton ne cachant rien de sa déception.

Heero se sentit fondre devant le ton implorant de la belle inconnue. Comment partir après une telle apparition ? Trouvant lui même stupide de laisser la jeune fille sur une déception, il se ravisa.

- Vous y êtes parvenu, lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

- Si vous ordonnez qu'on joue de la musique, ricana la jeune fille.

Se trouvant tout penaud, il se tourna vers l'orchestre et leur fit signe. Les musiciens comprirent la volonté de leur Prince et débutèrent une douce valse propice à la situation. Le Prince s'inclina, l'inconnue l'imita et tous deux se rendirent au centre de la piste. Tout doucement, ils prirent place et, se mettant en position, commencèrent à tournoyer sur la musique. Les autres couples les regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se mêler à la danse. Alors qu'ils entamaient une énième pirouette, Heero ralentit l'allure afin de lui parler.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Est-ce important pour vous de me connaître ? demanda l'inconnue sur un ton joueur, déviant ainsi la question.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Zechs et Lucrézia observaient la scène attentivement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui donc est-elle ? se demanda le Roi.

- Nous le saurons à temps, répondit son épouse. Notre fils a l'air très épris par cette jeune fille.

- Regardes comme elle est grâcieuse. Ordonnons qu'elle vienne ici, dit Zechs, impatient de connaître la mystérieuse demoiselle.

- Laisses-la s'amuser un peu à la danse.

- Avec un pareil maladroit ! marmonna le souverain.

- N'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, ricana la Reine, sûre du contraire.

En effet, contre toute attente, le Prince et la jeune fille dansaient avec grâce et prestence au milieu des autres danseurs. Les amis du Prince se questionnaient également sur l'identité de la belle inconnue. Qui pouvait-elle être pour envoûter à ce point leur ami ? De son côté, Duo avait l'impression de vivre un vrai conte de fées. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'un jour il danserait la valse avec l'amour de sa vie. Il n'avait pu lui résister quand ce dernier l'avait invité à danser et il ne regrettait plus d'avoir écouter son ami. Mais maintenant que le Prince l'interrogeait sur son identité, il lui fallait redoubler de prudence.

- Il faut me dire qui vous êtes, reprit Heero, revenant à la charge.

- Vous me connaissez déjà, Prince, répondit Duo.

Il n'avouait pas qui il était mais il ne lui mentait pas non plus. Heero haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il l'aurait déjà rencontré par le passé. Il en doutait, sachant que jamais il n'aurait oublié pareille rencontre. La seule façon pour lui de s'en assurer serait de voir son visage.

- Alors ôtez votre voile, dit-il en amorçant un geste pour le lui retirer.

Mais Duo repoussa sa main et détourna la tête. Heero fronça encore plus les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne agissait ainsi avec lui. Qui était-elle ? Le rythme de la musique continuait d'emporter le jeune couple dans ses accords douceureux. Les gens n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour eux. Le Roi ne reconnaissait plus son fils, jamais il n'avait montré autant de sensibilité en public. Lorsque Heero reproduisit son geste, Duo ne le repoussa pas cette fois, hypnotisé par l'océan cobalt de ses yeux. Quand il releva le pan de tissu, Heero découvrit un visage angélique. Un petit nez aquilin, des pommettes légèrement rosées, des lèvres pulpeuses qui appelaient au baiser. Mais ce qui le captiva le plus, ce furent ses yeux. Deux magnifiques orbes améthystes légèrement soulignés de noir. Ils constituaient une parure à eux seuls. Soudain, l'étrange impression qui l'avait pris lors de sa rencontre avec le mystérieux chasseur lui revint. Comment cela était-il possible ? Apercevant au loin, sa belle-mère et Réléna entrain de les observer, Duo remit le voile sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles le reconnaissent, sans quoi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Ces dernières observaient le couple d'un oeil critique.

- Pourquoi n'enlève-t-elle pas son voile ? demanda Réléna, fixant l'inconnue avec des yeux de fouine.

- Elle cache sans doute son grand nez, railla sa mère, plus qu'incommodée par la situation.

Réléna gloussa dans son mouchoir. De son côté, Heero réfléchissait à un moyen de connaître le nom de son ange.

- Dites-moi de quelle façon vous reconnaître, lui dit-il, commençant à perdre patience.

- Pourquoi y tenez-vous tellement ? lui demanda Duo, très intrigué.

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes et la raison lui vint comme une évidence. Il savait que, désormais, sa vie entière était liée à cette belle créature. Jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à être sincère, il lui dit le fond de sa pensée.

- Parce que je vous choisis pour fiancée et que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !

Si Duo fut choqué par cette révélaton, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ou, dans le cas contraire, c'était sous cette apparence qu'il l'aimait et non pour lui même. Ou encore ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour qu'il lui révèle son identité. Mais refuser ouvertement de donner son nom risquerait de paraître suspect aux yeux de son cavalier. Aussi, ne voulant pas être entendu par d'autre, il lui chuchota :

- Parlez moins fort, Prince. On nous écoute !

- Tant mieux, s'exclama Heero, qu'ils entendent ! Je veux que le monde entier le sache. La tête me tourne tellement, je suis heureux. Vous m'avez pris mon coeur et je vais vous épouser.

- Vous oubliez une chose très importante, intervint Duo, le coupant dans son élan d'affection.

- Quoi donc ?

- Demander à la fiancée si elle y consent, répondit la fausse princesse, se faisant plus distante.

- Voudriez-vous rejeter la demande ? questionna le Prince, confus.

- Ce serait très audacieux, j'imagine, fit-il, évasif.

Heero ne comprenait pas une telle réaction. N'était-elle donc pas venue dans ce but ? Cette attitude ajoutait un autre voile sur la nature déjà bien mystérieuse de l'inconnue. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas décourager et obligea Duo à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il faut me répondre. Le voulez-vous, oui ou non ?

Duo cessa alors de danser et réfléchit au moyen de s'assurer des véritables sentiments de son Prince. Si celui-ci devait l'aimer, cela devait être lui en tant que Duo Maxwell et non son déguisement. Il chercha quelques secondes et se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Tout d'abord, je vais vous poser une devinette. Premièrement, un visage barbouillé de suie mais ce n'est pas un ramoneur. Deuxièmement, un chapeau à plume, une arbalète et un cheval noir, mais ce n'est pas un chasseur. Et troisièmement, une robe à traîne toute brodée d'or et d'argent mais ce n'est pas une princesse. Qui est-ce ?

Heero tenta de comprendre où la jeune fille voulait en venir avec son énigme. Il essaya de trouver le sens de toutes ces paroles mais ne trouva pas la réponse. Voyant que, finalement, celui qui faisait battre son coeur était incapable de déchiffrer son énigme, Duo soupira de déception.

- Quel dommage que vous ne trouviez pas la réponse à ma devinette, souffla-t-il, attristé. Je dois partir.

Et sans laisser le temps au jeune Prince de réagir, Duo s'éloigna de lui et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Alertés par le brusque départ de la jeune fille, les musiciens cessèrent de jouer. Complètement pétrifié, Heero ne sut comment réagir. Il se tourna vers ses parents qui le regardaient tout aussi intrigués que l'assemblée. Heero reporta son regard vers la porte et ne vit pas ses amis le rejoindre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Trowa.

- Elle a perdu la tête ! s'indigna Wufei.

Puis tout à coup, comme ayant reçu un choc électrique, Heero sortit de sa transe et courut à la poursuite de son ange. Ses amis le suivirent aussitôt. Non loin de là, Duo traversait en courant les couloirs du château. Il enfila sa cape que lui tendait un serviteur à l'entrée et reprit sa course. Quelques secondes plus tard, Heero passa devant ce même serviteur, ses compagnons sur ses talons. S'apercevant qu'on le suivait, Duo redoubla d'effort et se précipita hors du château. Dans les marches, il manqua de se tordre la cheville en perdant l'un de ses escarpins. Il ne put le récupérer, voyant le Prince arriver vers lui. Il descendit en trombe les denières marches et enfourcha son étalon à toute vitesse. Heero était à deux doigts de rattrapper son retard quand il fut attiré par la chaussure sur le sol. A peine l'eut-il ramasser qu'il entendit un cheval hennir et vit sa bien-aimée vêtue d'une longue cape noire s'enfuir sur un étalon noir comme la nuit. Ne voulant pas se faire distancer, il ordonna qu'on scella son cheval. Quelques instants plus tard, Heero et ses amis partirent à la poursuite de Duo. Armés de torches, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt, à la recherche de la belle inconnue. Au hasard d'un chemin, Heero aperçut la silhouette presque invisible de la monture de son aimée. Poussant son cheval à fond, Duo arriva enfin en vue du domaine Maxwell. Il aperçut Quatre qui l'attendait devant le portail principal. Ne s'épenchant pas sur les raisons de la précipitation de son ami, Quatre referma le portail dés que celui-ci passa devant lui. Peu de temps après, Heero et ses compagnons arrivèrent devant le dit portail et stoppèrent leur course devant la porte close. Irrité d'être interrompu si prés du but, Heero frappa violemment à la porte.

- Ouvrez, bon sang ! grogna-t-il.

De l'autre côté, Duo et Quatre se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la maison avant l'arrivée des domestiques. Ceux-ci firent leur apparition quelques secondes plus tard, interpellés par le vacarme. Quand ils parvinrent dans la cour, la porte céda sous les assauts incessants du jeune Prince qui pénétra dans le domaine avec ses accolytes. Aussitôt, G s'avança au devant de lui, une branche en guise d'arme à la main.

- Que voulez-vous ? s'écria-t-il, menaçant.

- Nous venons sans mauvaises intentions, répondit Heero en descendant de cheval.

- Alors pourquoi tout casser ? l'interrogea-t-il, contenant difficilement sa colère.

- Où est le maître ?

- Il n'y a pas de maître, intervint Sally, voulant calmer le jeu. Mais une maîtresse, oui. Vous la trouverez avec sa fille au bal du château.

Heero considéra la femme qui venait de lui parler. Il dévisagea ensuite la horde de serviteurs qui le regardaient avec méfiance.

- Dites-nous ce que vous cherchez ? reprit Sally.

- Une jeune princesse ! répliqua le jeune homme sans hésitation.

Contre toute attente, la réponse du Prince provoqua l'hilarité de ses interlocuteurs.

- Une princesse ?! répéta G, rieur.

- Chez nous ?! ajouta Sally.

- Elle a passé le portail juste sous mes yeux, intervint Heero, voulant couper court à cette comédie.

- Ben qu'il aille la retrouver sa princesse fantôme ! pouffa un commis, déclenchant le fou rire général.

C'est à ce moment que Quatre refit son apparition. Son arrivée fut des plus discrètes sauf pour le regard perçant du Comte Trowa Barton qui se demanda qui était cet ange blond. Heero, comprenant que les paysans ne le croiraient pas, changea son approche.

- Je ne sais pas si elle est princesse mais elle est en tout cas très jolie. Et c'est ici, croyez-moi, qu'elle est entrée.

- Aucun doute, répondit G, feignant de reprendre son sérieux. Car ici, comme vous le voyez, il y a des femmes et des filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres !

- Et avec l'embarras du choix, gloussa l'une des femmes de chambre en faisant la belle.

Trowa et Wufei prirent leur ami à part et lui firent part de leurs impressions.

- Elle doit sûrement se cacher parmi ces femmes, rétorqua le méché.

- Moi je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire ce soir, répliqua le chinois. Nous ferions mieux de revenir demain.

- Il a raison, approuva son ami, demain nous y verrons sûrement plus clair.

- Non, objecta Heero. Il me faut la trouver.

Les deux amis soupirèrent devant l'obstination du jeune homme mais ne protestèrent pas. Heero retourna auprés du palefrenier et lui dit sur un ton qui ne voulait aucun refus :

- Je veux voir sur-le-champs toutes les femmes et toutes les filles de cette demeure !

- Seul sa Majesté en a le pouvoir, répondit le vieux G, redevenu sérieux.

Voyant que l'échange risquait de mal tourner, Quatre choisit d'intervenir.

- Ce jeune homme ne serait-il pas le fils du Roi ?

A ces mots, G regarda le jeune commis, intrigué, puis examina plus minutieusement l'insolent qui lui faisait face. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque quand il reconnut l'emblême royal sur ses vêtements. Conscient de son erreur et de l'impertinence dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard du Prince, il s'inclina respectueusement et se confondit en excuse.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- Ce n'est rien, l'excusa Heero, indulgent. Mais si tu veux te racheter, fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Bien sûr Monseigneur, vous les verrez toutes !

Aussitôt, il fit signe à toutes les personnes de sexe féminin de s'avancer. Heero les examina une à une, étudiant chaque trait de leurs visages. Mais il ne trouva pas sa princesse parmi elles. Remarquant son doute, Trowa vint à lui.

- As-tu aperçu son visage ?

- Oui mais, dans cette obscurité, c'est difficile de distinguer clairement.

C'est à cet instant que la calèche de la maîtresse des lieux fit son retour. Le cocher stoppa sa voiture à l'écart, permettant à la Dame et sa fille de suivre les évènements sans être vu. Que venait faire le Prince dans leur domaine ?

- Tu n'as rien qui te permettrait de la reconnaître ? demanda le chinois, désireux d'aider son ami.

Le Prince réfléchit quelques secondes quand lui revint un détail important. Il sortit l'escarpin récupéré de sa poche et le montra à ses amis.

- Elle a perdu cet escarpin dans sa fuite. Il est minuscule, peu de personne possède une telle taille de pieds. Celle qui pourra le porter sera ma femme, dit-il à l'intention du groupe de jeunes filles.

Trowa et Wufei parurent peu convaincus par l'idée de leur ami mais ne purent proposer mieux. Sans attendre, Heero entreprit l'essayage de la chaussure à toutes les jeunes filles présentes. Au même moment, Lady Une leva alors la tête en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de son beau-fils et le vit, toujours habillé en princesse, entrain d'observer la scène puis disparaître de sa vue. Elle comprit ce qui se tramait et sentit une rage sans nom s'emparer d'elle. Comment ce garnement pouvait-il oser lui faire un tel affront ? Il allait vivement le regretter. Profitant de l'inattention du groupe, elle descendit de la voiture et somma sa fille de la suivre. Ensemble, elles pénétrèrent discrètement dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers le grenier. Arrivée en haut, la marâtre tendit une corde à sa fille et entra en force dans la chambre du jeune homme. Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva immobiliser face contre terre par la poigne de fer de sa belle-mère. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Pendant ce temps, Heero enfilait l'escarpin à chaque fille mais aucune ne parvint à enfiler le soulier. Dépité devant ce nouvel échec, il demanda au palefrenier :

- Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

- Non, Majesté. Toutes les filles du domaine sont là, aucune ne manque mise à part notre maîtresse et sa fille.

Heero se mit alors à réfléchir. Il avait bien vu son inconnue entrer dans la demeure, preuve qu'elle vivait ici, mais aucune fille n'était capable de chausser l'escarpin. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui lui permettrait de la retrouver. Soudain, il aperçut deux silhouettes accourir vers une calèche prête à partir. Il reconnut la femme qu'il avait déjà vu au bal en compagnie d'une personne portant une longue cape noire, le visage dissimulé sous une large capuche. Son coeur lui criant qu'il avait retrouvé sa mystérieuse princesse et n'ayant plus aucun doute, il se précipita à leur rencontre. Le voyant arriver, Lady Une installa sa compagne dans la calèche puis se mit face à Heero pour lui barrer le passage.

- Halte ! lui ordonna-t-elle, la main tendue devant elle.

- Je suis bien aise, Madame, de vous revoir, répondit-il en essayant de passer outre. Je ne vous quitte plus désormais.

- Pourquoi venir chez nous si tard ? demanda la lady, jouant l'indécise et s'obstinant à lui faire obstacle.

- C'était pour la retrouver, dit le Prince en désignant la calèche.

- Et que lui voulez-vous dont ?

- La demander en mariage, Madame. Je voudrai l'épouser.

- Oh ! Mais qui vous en empêche ? lui dit-elle toute souriante.

Heero s'avança davantage mais l'inconnue s'obstina à lui tourner le dos.

- Je voudrai voir son visage, dit-il, désireux de revoir les traits de son ange.

- Et pourquoi ? s'empressa de demander la marâtre.

- Pour la reconnaître.

- Mais elle porte tout ce qu'elle avait au bal, objecta-t-elle. La robe, le voile, le manteau...

- Pourrais-je lui dire quelques mots au moins ?

- Assuremment mais dés que vous lui aurez remis une alliance, pas avant.

Heero ne comprenait pas les réticences de cette femme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il ni voir son visage ni lui parler ? Ce n'était pas normal. Lady Une, quant à elle, jubilait intérieurement. Par un odieux stratagème, elle avait dérobé la robe de Duo et faisait passer Réléna pour lui. Le Prince n'y verrai que du feu. En agissant ainsi, elle était sûre de voir sa fille épouser le Prince sans que celui-ci ne puisse protester. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de sa méprise, elle aurait un pied à la Cour. C'était un plan parfait. Plus loin, Quatre avait suivi toute la scène et avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Duo n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon ou alors ce n'était pas lui sous cette cape. Son sixième sens lui criait d'intervenir mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans compromettre son ami. Cependant, il lui vint une idée. Il s'approcha discrètement et, une fois aux côtés du Prince, il lui souffla ces quelques mots :

- Faites-lui essayer l'escarpin !

Tout d'abord surpris, Heero ne dit rien. Puis, se disant que cela dissiperait tous ses doutes, il s'adressa à l'inconnue :

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer votre propre escarpin ?

Il la vit tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. A ces mots, Lady Une devint blême. Elle avait oublié le fameux escarpin perdu. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Prince fasse essayer la chaussure à Réléna sinon tout tombait à l'eau. Elle chercha à se défiler.

- N'en faites rien et répondez plutôt à ma question. Voulez-vous l'épouser, oui ou non ?

Heero devint de plus en plus méfiant. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Tout ceci sentait le piège à plein nez. Ne trouvant qu'un seul moyen pour confondre toute tentative de tromperie et connaître la vérité, il insista.

- Qu'elle essaie d'abord l'escarpin.

Le visage souriant de Lady Une changea du tout au tout et devint aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumé. Plus de faux semblant, il fallait agir vite. D'un geste vif, elle arracha la chaussure des mains du Prince et monta dans la calèche à toute vitesse. Le cocher fit claquer son fouet et la voiture s'éloigna à vive allure. Heero ne prit pas le temps de la réflection et enfourcha son étalon pour partir à leur poursuite. Dés qu'il eut quitté la cour du domaine, Quatre s'éclipsa discrètement, les serviteurs étant trop choqués pour s'en apercevoir, et se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Il frappa à sa porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. Inquiet, il prit sur lui de forcer la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Duo était étendu sur son lit en sous-vêtement, complètement ligoté et un baillon sur la bouche l'empêchait de parler. Quand il vit le commis, Duo commença à s'agiter en implorant son ami de lui venir en aide. Réagissant au quart de tour, Quatre débarassa le jeune homme des liens et du baillon qui l'entravaient. Dés qu'il l'eut installé plus confortablement, il s'empressa de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle a tout découvert, Quatre. Cette folle s'est jetée sur moi et je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle m'a tout volé et m'a menacé de tout raconter au Roi si j'osais lui résister.

- Cette femme ne recule vraiment devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veux. Elle a fait passer Réléna pour toi aux yeux du Prince et est entrain de lui tendre un piège pour qu'il l'épouse.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Duo, horrifié. Tout est de ma faute. Que dois-je faire ?

- Pour l'instant, t'habiller et me suivre. Connaissant le Prince, je suis sûre qu'il s'apercevra de la supercherie à temps et dés qu'il le découvrira, il reviendra sûrement ici. Il vaut mieux ne pas rester là.

Suivant les conseils du petit blond, Duo enfila ses vêtements de tous les jours et suivit son ami hors de la chambre. Ils sortirent de la demeure à l'insu des autres serviteurs, toujours dans la cour, et prirent le chemin des écuries. Mais leur échappée furtive ne passa pas inaperçu au regard perçant d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts. Utilisant un prétexte, Trowa quitta le chinois et entreprit de les suivre. Sa filature le conduisit jusqu'à une vieille grange abandonnée. Ne les voyant plus, il crut les avoir perdu et voulut revenir sur ses pas quand, soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix venir du grenier. Sans bruit, il se glissa jusqu'à la trappe et l'ouvrit suffisamment pour voir à l'intérieur. Il reconnut le jeune homme blond en compagnie d'un jeune homme avec une longue natte qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, Quatre ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? se lamenta le natté. Le Prince ne va sûrement pas apprécier de s'être fait dupé et quand il le découvrira, il voudra à tout prix un coupable. Ma belle-mère n'hésitera pas à me dénoncer pour se disculper et je serai jeté en prison pour avoir tromper un membre de la famille royal.

- Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il se montrera indulgent et qu'il ne te fera pas arrêter.

- Peut-être mais il me haïra pour lui avoir menti. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me haïsse, Quatre. Je l'aime tellement, se désespéra le garçon aux yeux améthystes.

Quatre voulut lui répondre mais fut interrompu par le bruit reconnaissable de la trappe s'ouvrant subitement. Réagissant presque simultanément, Duo se précipita vers son coffret. Il en sortit la dague de son père et la brandit, prêt à se défendre, mais se figea en reconnaissant l'invité impromptu. Jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu, Trowa avait décidé de se montrer. Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, il reconnut Duo comme étant le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt quelques jours auparavant.

- Alors c'était toi, déclara le Comte. Comme on se retrouve, "gamin".

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit Duo en le regardant méchamment.

- Du calme ! Je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne suis pas armé. Je veux juste te parler, rien d'autre.

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ?

- Tu le peux, Duo, intervint Quatre. Je connais le Comte Barton et je sais que c'est un homme de parole.

Duo considéra son ami puis reporta son regard sur le Comte. Sans savoir pourquoi, le regard empli de sincérité et de tranquilité du jeune homme aux yeux verts lui inspirait un sentiment de sécurité. Lentement, il abaissa son bras et rangea la dague dans son fourreau.

- Je vous écoute ! fit le natté, invitant son interlocuteur à continuer.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrai savoir deux choses. La première : est-ce que c'était toi le mystérieux arbalétrier de l'autre jour ?

- Oui, c'était moi, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Bien et enfin, est-ce que c'est aussi toi la jeune fille à l'escarpin ?

Devant cette demande, Duo baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'on le voit rougir puis acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. Quatre observait l'échange silencieusement, attendant fébrilement la réaction de celui qui pouvait provoquer la perte de son ami. Sauf que, contrairement à ses attentes, le jeune Comte ne sembla pas choqué et finit même par sourire.

- Heero ne voudra jamais le croire ! se dit-il pour lui même, amusé.

- Je vous en prie ! implora le natté. Ne lui dites rien !

- Calme-toi, assura le méché pour le rassurer. Je ne lui dirai rien si tu me dis pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Ce n'est sûrement pas pour t'amuser que tu t'es travesti sachant les risques que tu encourais si tu étais découvert.

- Je... Je voulais seulement le revoir, bredouilla Duo en fixant le sol, très gêné.

Trowa n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication, ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment lui avait suffi pour comprendre que ce qui avait guidé les actions de ce jeune homme était l'amour, ni plus ni moins. Certe son ami allait faire une drôle de tête en apprenant la vérité sur sa princesse mais son petit doigt lui soufflait que ce petit mensonge n'aurait pas plus d'importance au vu des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et apparemment à l'insu de l'autre. Avec un sourire tendre, il s'approcha du jeune natté et d'un doigt lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, c'est à toi de lui dire la vérité et à personne d'autre. Il sera sûrement très surpris, voir un peu contrarié, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Et dans le cas contraire, je plaiderai ta cause pour que tu ne sois pas puni mais tu dois lui dire la vérité, tu la lui dois.

Duo fut très troublé par les paroles du Comte et se mit à réfléchir sur leur sens. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit que l'amour c'était chérir une personne plus que sa vie mais c'était aussi être sincère avec elle. L'amour sans la confiance, ce n'était pas l'amour. Le Comte avait raison, il lui devait la vérité, même si cela impliquait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir. Au moins, si le Prince ne ressentait rien pour lui, il n'aurait rien à regretter. Un hululement à sa droite le sortit de sa réflexion. Il tourna son regard vers Solo qui le regardait, perché sur le panier, la dernière noisette coincée dans son bec. Tout doucement, Duo tendit la main et l'oiseau y déposa son trésor avant de s'en aller d'un battement d'ailes par un trou dans le toit de la grange. Duo regarda pensivement la noisette dans sa main. Par deux fois, une noisette lui avait permi de réaliser son voeu le plus cher. Si une fois de plus, elle pouvait l'aider et lui permettre d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme de sa vie, il était prêt à prendre tous les risques. Il serra la noisette contre son coeur et ferma très fort les yeux en formulant sa prière muette. La noisette se fendit et une aura lumineuse enveloppa le natté. Quatre et Trowa reculèrent en fermant les yeux devant l'intensité du hallot lumineux et, personne ne sut si c'était par réflexe ou si c'était purement volontaire, le Comte prit le petit blond dans ses bras pour le protéger. Quand la lumière disparut, les deux hommes ouvrirent les yeux et plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Etrangement, aucun d'eux ne voulut briser l'étreinte. Ils se sentaient bien et aucune gêne ne se lisait dans leurs yeux, seulement l'apparition d'un sentiment qui changerait la vie des deux hommes à jamais. Puis, se souvenant des évènements, ils tournèrent la tête en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le natté. Que s'était-il passé ?

Heero chevauchait à une vitesse folle à la poursuite de la calèche. A son bord, Lady Une et Réléna gloussaient joyeusement, heureuses de la tournure des évènements.

- Tu vas voir ma fille, cet imbécile fera exactement ce que je lui dirai et nous irons couler des jours heureux au château avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser. Finalement, ce cher Duo aura servi à quelque chose.

La calèche continua sa course effrénée jusqu'à la forêt. Le Prince poussait de plus en plus son étalon dans une tentative vaine de les rattrapper. Son coeur battait à tout rompre tant sa crainte de voir disparaître sa seule chance de retrouver son ange était grande. La calèche s'engagea sur un chemin dangereux et l'une des roues percuta violemment un amas de neige devenu glace. La voiture se renversa et termina sa course dans la rivière gelée. Le cocher eut juste le temps de sauter de la voiture avant l'accident mais les deux passagères n'eurent pas cette chance et se retrouvèrent imergées. Réléna s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à l'habitacle de la calèche pour ne pas tomber à l'eau tandis que sa mère tentait de s'extraire des eaux peu profondes mais glaciales. Arrivant sur les lieux, Heero ne put que constater l'empleur de la catastrophe. Il sauta de son cheval et courut au secour de la demoiselle. Il monta sur la partie de la voiture imergée et tendit la main à la jeune fille qui ne rechignait pas un peu d'aide. Il la hissa suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse remonter mais au moment où il croisa son regard, il eut un choc. Cette fille n'était pas son ange mais une de ces pimbêches qui l'avait ennuyé au bal. Réléna lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un vrai sourire et lui tendit la chaussure volée.

- Dire que je te prenais pour ma fiancée ! vociféra Heero, hors de lui.

Et sans crier gare, il reprit l'escarpin et lâcha la main de la jeune fille qui retomba à l'eau. Sans un regard pour les deux femmes qui l'avaient honteusement manipulées, il retourna à son cheval pour rentrer au château et ruminer sa déception. Lorsqu'il voulut se mettre en selle, un hululement retentit dans l'aube naissante et il vit une chouette lui tourner autour avant de se poser sur une branche. L'animal posa ensuite son regard onyx sur le jeune homme et un étrange échange se fit entre eux. Heero eut l'impression que l'oiseau cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Solo tourna ensuite la tête en direction du chemin menant au domaine Maxwell. Sans savoir comment, le jeune Prince comprit que la chouette voulait qu'il y retourne. Prenant cela comme un signe du destin, il décida de suivre son conseil. Il remonta sur son cheval et, sur un sourire complice à l'intention de l'animal providenciel, il s'en retourna vers le domaine. Quand il pénétra de nouveau dans la cour, un serviteur vint aussitôt s'occuper de son cheval. Il descendit de sa monture et rejoignit Wufei et G qui attendaient des nouvelles.

- Alors ? demanda le chinois.

- Non, ce n'était pas elle... souffla le Prince, abattu.

Wufei secoua la tête, désolé pour son ami. Il le prit par les épaules en signe de réconfort.

- Il vaudrai mieux partir d'ici, le Roi doit être déjà inquiet.

Heero hésita à lui répondre. Il avait cru qu'en revenant ici, il trouverait les réponses à ses questions mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il allait donc rentrer chez lui et subir l'interrogatoire inévitable de ses parents au sujet de sa fuite. Cela ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos mais il n'allait pas pouvoir s'y soustraire. Il était prêt à tourner le dos à l'idée de retrouver un jour son amour quand le hennissement d'un cheval qui n'était pas le sien attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers le fond de la cour, d'où provenait le bruit, et resta pantois devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son ange était là, avançant sur son cheval noir au petit trot, vêtu d'une longue cape d'un blanc immaculé. Il sentit une joie incommensurable s'emparer de son être et se précipita à la rencontre de l'être cher à son coeur. Quand il vint à sa hauteur, son ange lui sourit tendrement dont le regard accrocha l'escarpin qu'il tenait à la main.

- Tu me rapportes mon escarpin ? demanda ce dernier en lui tendant le pied adéquate.

Heero enfila la chaussure qui glissa sans contrainte au pied de son aimé. Celui-ci descendit de sa monture et lui fit face. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et lui dit sur un ton grave :

- Prince Heero, je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé et j'aimerai que vous ne m'interrompiez pas. Sinon je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de me répéter.

Heero fut très surpris par cette demande et commença doucement à craindre le pire. Allait-elle lui annoncé qu'elle voulait pas l'épouser ? OU pire, qu'elle était déjà marier à un autre ? Malgrés la peur qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être et les battements irréguliers de son coeur, il aquiesça silencieusement, permettant ainis à son ange de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous surprendre, voir même choquer, mais quelqu'un d'avisé m'a dit que je vous devais la vérité à mon sujet. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez que je suis.

Heero allait poser une question mais se ravisa en repensant à sa promesse. Il le laissa poursuivre.

- Je ne suis pas une princesse, je ne suis même pas une fille. En réalité, je suis un homme.

Heero sentit son coeur rater un battement à cette révélation. Son ange était un homme. Bizarrement, il n'en fut pas contrarié, ni même choqué. Cela expliquait parfaitement pourquoi il avait été attirer par lui puisqu'il aimait les hommes. Cependant voyant que celui qui lui faisait face n'avait pas terminé sa confession, il fut pris d'une autre crainte : allait-il lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

- Mon nom est Duo Maxwell, je vis ici et y travaille depuis que mon père, l'ancien maître de ces lieux, est mort dans des circonstance tragique. Je ne suis plus désormais qu'un simple valet au service d'une belle-mère despotique aux ambitions démesurés dont vous avez eu l'exemple il y a peu. Je n'avais donc pas le droit de me présenter au bal et c'est en parfaite connaissance de cause que je suis venu. De plus, j'ai également user d'un déguisement pour participer au concour du meilleur arbalétrier dont je vous remet la récompense, dit-il en lui glissant la bague dans la main. Selon la loi, je devrai être puni pour avoir oser pénétrer dans le château sans autorisation et pour vous avoir tromper, vous et leurs Majestés, en outrepassant ma condition et en ayant eu recour à un subterfuge pour vous approcher. Avant de me mettre en prison, j'aimerai vous dire pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte et ensuite je vous laisserai décider de mon sort.

Heero ne dit rien et Duo pensa qu'il devait être trop choquer pour protester. Mais s'armant de son courage, il décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et ainis avoir la conscience tranquille.

- Si je me suis présenté au bal vêtue comme une princesse, c'était dans l'unique but de vous approcher et de vous dire mes sentiments à votre égard. Je sais que cela peux paraître contre-nature pour vous de voir un homme avoir des sentiments pour un autre, surtout si celui-ci est un prince mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Tout cela pour vous dire Prince Heero que... Je..., il prit une profonde inspiration et dit ce qu'il brûlait de lui dire depuis leur première rencontre : Je vous aime.

Duo sentit alors son coeur se libérer d'un énorme poids. Enfin il l'avait dit. Ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur telle la plus délicieuse des tortures, ce que tout être rêve de dire à l'amour de sa vie, il le lui avait dit. Il n'aurait plus rien à regretter à présent. Cependant, il lui restait à voir la réaction du Prince et subir les conséquences de ses actes. Il baissa honteusement la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

- A présent, tout est dit. Vous pouvez maintenant décider de ma sentence. Faites ce que vous voulez, je n'opposerai aucune résistence. Je suis prêt à accepter mon châtiment.

Un silence pesant suivit sa dernière phrase. Il attendit, le coeur battant, d'entendre les reproches de son Prince. Celles-ci se faisaient attendre et une peur atroce lui étreignait le coeur à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Puis le Prince se décida enfin à agir. Doucement, il posa la main sous son menton et, d'une simple pression, il lui releva la tête. Duo put ainsi voir le regard du jeune homme et contre toute attent, celui-ci n'exprimait ni colère ni dégoût. Au contraire, il semblait exprimer de la tendresse, de la bienveillance mêlées à une flamme qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, le Prince fit la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Heero posa ses mains sur les joues laiteuses de Duo et prit délicatement possession de ses lèvres rosées qui l'attiraient affreusement depuis que le natté lui avait avoué l'aimer. Duo put ainsi sentir à travers ce baiser tout l'amour du jeune homme à son égard. Il goûtait enfin au bonheur d'embrasser et d'être embrassé par celui que son coeur avait choisi. Le baiser fut tendre, plein de promesses. Quand ils se séparèrent, Heero lui souffla contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime aussi, Duo Maxwell.

En entendant ces mots, le natté ne put retenir les larmes de joie qui le submergeait et avec un sourire tendre, il embrassa son Prince en entourant son cou de ses bras. Heero serra le corps de son ange entre ses bras. Il l'avait retrouvé et il éprouvait les même sentiments que lui, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Quand Duo mit fin au baiser, celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur moqueuse.

- Est-ce que tu connais la réponse à ma devinette à présent ? Un visage barbouillé de suie pourtant ce n'est pas un ramoneur.

Heero lui sourit avec malice et lui répondit :

- J'avais trouvé celle-ci : le gamin intrépide de la forêt.

Duo acquiesça et reprit :

- Un chapeau à plume, un arbalète et un cheval tout noir au galop mais ce n'est pas un chasseur.

- Tu m'as donné une belle leçon d'adresse ce jour-là, avoua le Prince.

- La dernière, c'était une robe entièrement brodée d'or et d'argentmais il ne s'agit en rien d'une princesse, qui est-ce ?

A cette question, les deux amoureux se sourirent mutuellement et alors qu'il allait répondre, Heero fut devancer par le cri d'un des serviteurs qui avaient suivi toute l'entrevue :

- C'EST CENDRILLON !!!

- VIVE DUO ! s'écria un autre serviteur.

Duo était vraiment touché de voir ses amis se réjouir pour lui. Il vit G lui sourire tendrement aux côtés de Wufei qui hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation. Soudain, il sentit Heero lui saisir la main gauche et se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta devinette, répondras-tu enfin à ma demande : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Duo considéra la bague qu'il tenait, prêt à entendre sa réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Oui Heero, je veux t'épouser.

Se sentant enfin complet dans son bonheur, Heero glissa la bague au doigt de son fiancé puis le prit dans ses bras telle une mariée et le fit tourner joyeusement. La cape de Duo s'envola sous la pression du vent et découvrit un magnifique costume de marié aussi blanc que la cape et tissé dans la soie la plus pure qui soit au monde. Les amis de Duo applaudirent le nouveau couple et lancèrent leurs chapeaux dans les airs avec euphorie. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Quatre et Trowa pour se montrer. Ils avaient assisté à toute la scène et venaient partager le bonheur de leurs amis, main dans la main. Les deux nouveaux couples et le chinois reprirent ensemble le chemin du château. Duo et Heero chevauchait côte à côte, main dans la main, ne se quittant jamais du regard. Plus loin, Trowa les suivait avec Quatre serrer contre lui. Wufei restait en retrait et contemplait le bonheur de ses amis en espérant un jour pouvoir le connaître aussi. Ce qui pourrait être plus tôt qu'il ne pensait en repensant aux regards tendres que lui lançaient la belle Hilde Schbeiker lors du bal. Plus rien ne pouvait gâcher leur plénitude si ce n'est le cri reconnaissable du précepteur J qui les suivait de loin :

- Mon seigneur, votre leçon !

Sans attendre, les amoureux talonnèrent leurs montures et filèrent à toute allure pour échapper à cet importun et surtout s'envoler vers un avenir rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Et comme dans tous les contes de fée, ils vécurent heureux et s'aimèrent pour la vie.

**OWARI**

**_Voilà, j'espère que ma fic vous a plu et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2008 et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions._**

**_Sayonara !_**


End file.
